Whisper against my skin
by rredken
Summary: Callie and Erica at a young age.  What happens when Callie goes dancing in the club where Erica is the DJ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fanfic Whisper against my skin (1/6)**

**Our girls are still young!**

(Callie)

It's mid October, the new semester at university has started and I'm getting used to campus life all over again after being in Mexico for 2 months to visit my family. Last year I stayed at the girls dorm on campus, but it turned out quickly that I wasn't made for living within a group. There was never any hot water left after Chelsy had taken a shower and try using the bathroom when there is a line of 6 people waiting at the door. The kitchen was almost nonexistent as it looked like a dump from last night parties. I like to cook, so more than twice a week I took all my groceries and went in search of a clean place to prepare some dinner, always a long adventure. And I had to learn to sleep with earplugs to keep the beasty love-cries from Angela (the girl from the next room) and her new boyfriend far away. So I was more than happy when my parents offered to rent a studio for me just outside the campus, so I had all the privacy I wanted for myself. My place is 2 streets away from the campus and only 5 minutes from the park, which is my favorite spot. I like to go there for a nice run or just sit by the pond reading a book or just doing … nothing. I've come to like the place a lot over the past year, it has been my refuge when I was struggling with first year of university or myself or my love life…. I've always been interested in architecture, even as a child I made the weirdest constructions with my Lego, offering anybody who wanted to listen a very expanded explanation for the building structure. So it wasn't a surprise for my parents when I decided to become an architect and subscribed myself at the university. The first year has gone relatively well, I studied hard and passed with a high grade which caught everybody by surprise since I'm younger than most other students due to the fact that I've skipped a grade in high school. Thank you brains!

This year is my second year and I've promised myself to loosen up a bit more. I'll still study hard, but I want to have some fun as well. For me fun equals dancing, so here I am standing before my closet carefully choosing my outfit for tonight. It's Friday night and I'm about to go out. All my friends have gone home for the weekend, but since my family returned to Mexico when I started at Uni, I'm most of the time alone at the campus at weekends and small holidays. But I don't mind, I'm a social girl and perfectly capable to have a good time on my own. Now I'm going to a little club just round the corner of my studio. I've never been there, but the rumor is that they play excellent music and that's all it takes to make this Torres claim her place on the dance floor. I put on my red shirt, my black skinny jeans and my boots. I leave my hair natural, an untamed mess of raven curls, a bit of mascara and some raspberry lip gloss and I'm ready to go. I take a last look in the mirror, _damn I look hot_ and smile at myself.

When I enter the club, there are a lot of people inside but nobody's dancing. And I know why, the music sucks! Damn it! I was so looking forward to dance the night away! But I don't give up that easily, so I make my way to the bar and hop on a barstool. The bartender is a handsome looking black man and when he comes over to me, I catch the faint scent of his aftershave. I allow myself to inhale him for a second, not because of him, but because I love scents, I recognize people on base of their perfume, I'm drawn to persons because of the air that surrounds them. He smiles at me and asks: "What can I get the lady?"

"A cuba libre please"

He mixes the drink right before me and continues to chat. "And what brings this beautiful Latina to our club?"

"Well I heard that you had some great music and I felt like dancing ….. but to be honest, the songs you're playing now, it's a big load of crap!"

The guy bursts out into a laughter, not at all bothered that I just shot down the club. "You're totally right. But we do have the best music, but only when our DJ is playing. And she will be here any minute, so just wait to make your opinion until you've heard her, okay?"

"It's a deal!"

"By the way I'm Henri"

"Callie" I reply sipping my drink. I let my eyes wander around the club, it's small with a lot of wood, there's some crazy artwork on the walls and the place has a small stage, where's the equipment for the DJ. I must admit, I'm quite curious about the DJ. Henri mentioned it was a woman … My mind wandered a bit of when I heard Henri saying: "there she is, get ready to be amazed!" A tall blonde just entered the club …..

(Erica)

I feel all the built up tension leave my body the moment I enter the club. This is like my second home, it's my music sanctuary, it's … for me it's just perfect. I love being a gym teacher, but standing behind the DJ-table on Fridays and Saturdays just makes me complete. I walk over to the bar where Henri is already waiting for me with a glass of red wine. If we both weren't 200% gay, I would marry that guy in an instant. I give him a big hug and take the glass of wine. He slaps me playfully on my ass

"Now go and do your magic".

I roll my eyes at his comment and get behind the DJ-table. Everybody is still chatting and hanging around the bar, but from experience, I know that will be over very soon. I take of my jacket and pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I take a second to enjoy the ruby liquid that fills my senses before turning up the volume and letting the beat taking over the space. It doesn't take long before the dance floor is crowded with moving bodies, the music floating through the room, the next song already playing in my headphones. I see Henri giving me the thumbs up from behind the bar, he's such a great friend, probably knows me better than I do myself. My eyes move to the Latina sitting at the bar, sipping her drink. She is ….. beautiful! I've never seen her before, it must be the first time she's here. She hops off the barstool and makes her way over to the dance floor. She starts swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music and closes her yes, shutting out everything around her, letting her body be played by the song. Do I wish I was that song. The whole night she stays exactly where she is and where she should be: the middle of the dance floor. There's something totally mesmerizing about her and I'm more than intrigued by this raven haired beauty. The rest of the night I do what I'm here to do, but my eyes never leave her …. We're about to close up when she gets to the bar, downs the rest of her drink and stops to say something to Henri. He leans in to whisper in her ear and I can't help but be a bit jealous. Why do gay men always get the hottest girls? I leave my thoughts when I hear them laugh and look in their direction. The girl ruffles her hands through her hair and glances at me over her shoulder, a smile plastered on her face that seems to lighten up the whole room. She winks at me and walks out of the club. My heart just missed a beat ….. oh god, I'm in trouble, big trouble! I shake my head and start the last song of the evening. When the music fades, I gather all my stuff and go to Henri, who's already waiting for me with a big grin on his face.

"What's the grin for Henri?"

"Oh you know why Erica Hahn" he says pointing his finger at me.

"Do I?" I raise my eyebrow to dare him.

"I'm sure you saw the gorgeous Latina"

I give him a quick peck on the cheeck and walk towards the door. "And what if I did?"

He chuckles and when I'm almost outside, he shouts "Her name is Callie"

I smile, _Callie, _I let her name roll of my tongue as I step into the darkness of the night. W_ell Callie hope to see you again soon …_


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic Whisper against my skin (2/5)

(Callie)

I've been smiling for the most of the day. It had definitely been a good decision to try out this club yesterday… I met Henri the bartender who immediately felt like a friend. And the music? The music was so great, I danced the night away … And the DJ? Henri told me to be ready to be amazed and oh man, did she blow me away … It felt like she owned the music, every song perfectly mixed into the next one, note by note pushed in the right direction by her … her, the DJ, she's beautiful, there's something very intriguing about her. When she entered the club you could see the swirl of emotions travelling over her face, first there was a tiny fraction of built up stress present, quickly replaced by a twinkle in her features from excitement to the moment where she closed her eyes for a second drinking in the atmosphere and when she opened them back, it was written all over her face, she felt like coming home …. I've always enjoyed watching people, because what they do sometimes say so much more than the words coming out of their mouth.

I spend my day in the library digging up al this information for my essay on urban architecture. Okay, I only have to turn it in in 6 weeks, but I'm quite the perfectionist what means that I'll probably rewrite the essay for at least 2 times, so I need to get started early. Besides I like to push myself to the limits, I crave the rush of adrenaline after succeeding in a very difficult task. Being n°2 is just not an option for me nor is it for my family and I want to achieve the best, for myself, but also for them. They pay for university, my rent, my daily expences and trust me enough to let me live alone in another country. So I want to make them proud, show them that their little Calliope is worth all their trust.

I dry the last of the dishes I just did and put everything away in the cabinets. My studio is very small, it has just 2 rooms, 1 is my bathroom (shower, sink and toilet) and the other one is a mix of my kitchen, living room, study and bedroom, it's all in one. But I like it, it's cosy, it's private and it's all mine. I smile and shake my head at that thought, _mine_, I have my own place to live, who can say that at the age of 18? I've decided that I deserve some distraction after a day as a dedicated student, so dancing it will be! And maybe, I can squeeze some information out of Henri about the blond DJ, who knows … I take my favorite leather jacket of the barstool, quickly take a glance in the mirror and head outside towards the club.

When I get inside the club, I immediately see Henri waving at me from behind the bar.

"Hey Callie, you came back! Already addicted to the music or …. is it just me?" he asks with a wink while I make myself comfortable at the bar.

I laugh. There's just something so lovable about him…. "I came back all for you Henri, you're my new drug" I say smiling widely at him.

"Oh I know honey, all the ladies love me, but sorry to disappoint you, I'm gay" he states like a real drama queen.

"Ouch Henri" I pretend to be disappointed "good then that I didn't come only for you, I also liked the music! Speaking of which, is the DJ coming tonight?" The moment the words leave my mouth, all my senses are flooded with an exquisite perfume that makes my knees go weak, _Angel_ by Thiery Mugler. I close my eyes for a second, inhale deeply and let the scent embrace me.

(Erica)

I'm at the club early today and put all my stuff behind the DJ-table. The place is already crowded with people waiting to get on the dance floor the moment the first beat echoes through te space. Henri is preparing drinks for a young couple at the bar, all the while making some small talk.

"Hey hubby" he likes it when I refer to him as my husband, because that's what he is, my gay hubby!

"Princess" I roll my eyes at him for calling me that, he leans over the counter and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. He's the only man who's allowed to do that, in fact he's the only man I've ever kissed. But it just feels natural with him, perhaps because there's no meaning behind it besides an 'I-would-die-for-you-friendship'.

"Can you give me a glass of red please? I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec."

When I come back, I hear my man chatting with somebody, telling that person in a way that reminds me of the film 'Priscilla Queen of the Desert" that he's gay! While it's hard not to notice it, his clothes, his hair, his skin, his perfume, it all screams Mister Perfect _just not for your daughter_ I add in thoughts. I'm almost at the bar, when I see with who Henri is talking, Callie …. She sits at the bar, her back turned at me, she has this badass leather jacket on, her hair falls around her shoulders in raven waves and the tight fitting jeans she's wearing, is showing off her legs in the more than right way. Even when I can't see her face, I know she's divine ….. I can only hear the last words she's saying _"Is the DJ coming tonight?"_ I'm behind her and when I lean over the bar to get my glass of wine, I see her close her eyes, breathing in deeply. I brush slightly against her back and bring my mouth close to her ear "_she's here_" her eyes pop open immediately and a grin appears on my face "_and her name's Erica_" her lips curl up in a smile that makes her eyes twinkle with stars. I grab my glass of wine and when I'm 2 steps away from the bar, I hear Henri saying "Or you can call her princess, she likes that!"

"No I don't" I shout at them over my shoulder and get behind the DJ-table. I can see them laughing, clearly both enjoying teasing me. I put the first 2 records in and let the beat take over the place. People float to the dance floor and within a minute, everybody is dancing. Everybody except HER. She's still sitting at the bar, but has turned around and her gaze is directed at …. Me. She watches me with a hint of amusement in her eyes. I raise my eyebrow slightly to ask why's she's not dancing. She slides of her stool and makes her way to the dance floor, her eyes not leaving mine. She claims her place in the middle of the floor and starts to sway her hips slowly to the rhythm of the music. Her hands come up in the air to follow her movements. She looks at me like I'm the only person in the room which makes me a bit shy and causes me to bite my lip. She flashes me a knowing smile and brings her hand to wave through her dark curls. Her eyes close letting the music sweep her away. My mouth has become dry because of her little show and I feel my heart rate peeking when I realize what she's been doing: that gorgeous girl, Callie, she's … dancing …. For … me …. Oh god, I was right yesterday, I'm in trouble, big trouble!

I try to concentrate on choosing the right songs for tonight, keeping the crowd plastered on the dance floor for the next hours. Callie is still dancing in the middle of the floor and although her eyes stay closed, I'm sure she knows I'm watching her. I can't help it, my eyes are glued to her and I think that that's exactly what she wants! This is new for me, somebody wanting my attention. Normally it's always me who tries to get noticed by a woman, but never the other way around. And the fact that Callie is stunning, is just the cream on the cake. She's like this rough diamond, that's still hardcore and confident on the outside, but I'm sure there's a very delicate and warm heart on the inside. I let the next song start smoothly, pick up my glass and make my way to the bar for a refill. Henri is already waiting with the bottle and his eyes are shining with a curiosity I haven't seen for a while. He probably witnessed Callie's little show.

"So?" he asks clacking his tongue.

"So?" I shoot the question back leaning slightly on the bar. He's wiggling his eyebrows at me and after a sec we both burst out into a laughter. "Oh God I'm in trouble Henri" I burry my face in my arms on the counter. I hear him giggle and I look up "You really giggle like a girl Hubby"

"Good that you like girls then" he replies and we burst into another fit of laughter.

"I have to get back up there, thanks for the wine" I decide to take a shortcut and walk straight through the dancing crowd. When I reach the middle, I'm standing right behind her, my dancing queen. Her whole body is swaying in perfect rhythm to the song and I feel myself unconsciously stepping closer until we touch. Just like at the bar, she breathes in deep and I see the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile. She keeps her eyes closed and I wrap one arm loosely around her waist. I can feel her relax in my touch and my hips follow hers for a couple of seconds. I know the song will end soon and I have to go back to the DJ-table. I reluctantly pull my arm back letting it travel a bit over her back when I walk away from her. I wonder if she knows who just danced with her? The rest of the night passes by in a bit of a daze for me, not fully able to concentrate on the music as my mind wanders over to Callie, the way she's dancing, the way she felt, …. At 2 am I see her go back to the bar. She grabs her jacket and leans over to give Henri a quick kiss. He really is a womanizer my Hubby! Just like last night she looks over her shoulder until her eyes find mine and gives me a megawatt-smile followed by a playful wink before leaving the club. And just like last night, I think _Oh god, I'm in trouble, big trouble!_

(Callie)

I had a great weekend! I went dancing Friday and Saturday in that club around the corner, they have fantastic music and …. A very beautiful and talented DJ, _Erica_, I smile and close my eyes, letting the memory of her perfume flood my senses all over again. I'm very sensitive when it comes to scents and there are a couple that makes me weak in the knees. And her perfume _Angel_ mixed with a vanilla scent, probably of her bodylotion or so, my god, this is a big trouble maker.

I'm in the park stretching after a good run. It's still early in the morning, I think about 8 am. I have a class at 10 am, so enough time to run, hang around at the pond, go home and have breakfast and be on time for class. I love the park early in the morning, it's still quiet apart from the occasional joggers or cyclists. I had a long run today trying to clear my head a bit. After the weekend I haven't been able to stop thinking about the DJ, well Erica. I was already intrigued by her the first night but after Saturday, I'm completely lost! Her perfume together with that gravelly voice of her when she told me that she was already there and then feeling her body pressed against my back at the dance floor, it made my head spin. I admit that I flirted with her that night and I felt her eyes mapping my body with every move I made. She didn't have to tell me that it was her dancing with me, her perfume gave it all away ….. I've never flirted so openly with anyone before, so I needed to think, which meant running and relaxing after on the bench. While I'm stretching the silence of the park is broken by the sharp noise of a whistle. I turn my head and on the other side of the pond, there's a couple of teenage boys sprinting short distances, encouraged by someone that must be their coach. It's a tall blond woman, hair in a ponytail, sleeveless T-shirt and tight fitting shorts showing legs that seem to go on forever. It's when I hear her yell at the teenagers: "Ok guys that's it for today, good work and now go to class and don't forget to shower" that I recognize that voice in an instant, it's her, Erica! She's a coach? Now I really need to have a break and think, so I lay myself down fully on the bench, cross my legs and put my arms over my head. Minutes pass by while I'm trying to organize the thoughts in my head. I don't hear any footsteps but when the distinctive scent of Angel and vanilla invades my senses I know she's standing close to me. I expect her to say anything, but nothing happens.

"You know it's quite freaky to sneak up to people and watch them without saying anything" still nothing "Princess!" I hear her chuckle and open my eyes.

"Don't call me that!" she says firmly and sits down next to me on the bench. "Besides how did you know it was me?" Her pupils widen for a second when she sees me leaning in towards her and as I brush my nose against her neck, I hear her breath hitch in her throat. I inhale deep, getting weak in the knees from her scent, my eyes closing automatically. When I pull back she's looking at me the question visible on her face.

"Angel" I reply "your perfume".

She gives me a shy smile and bites her lip, it's so adorable!

"You call me a freak when you walk around smelling at people?" We both laugh and it feels good to just talk to her. The growl of my stomach interrupts our fun.

"Sorry, I haven't had breakfast yet, I came for a run first. Did you eat already?" _Why am I asking her that! I'm trying to clear my head that's spinning from her and here I am asking her to have breakfast with me! Smooth Torres, really great, idiot!_

"Uhm, no …. On Wednesday I give the boy's athletics team an early practice before school starts and I was too late this morning for breakfast."

"If you want you can join me for breakfast at my place, … I mean, it's nothing fancy, but I'm sure I can fix us something?" _Damn it Callie, she's still a stranger and you so do not invite strangers to your place, especially those you can't stop thinking about! If idiocy was a study subject, I would be top of the class! My brains are clearly of no use at the moment *sigh*_

For a moment she seems nervous, but then the tiniest smile appears on her face and when she says "I'd love to" she makes my heart jump.

We get up and walk towards my studio. We make some small talk, but I only listen with half an ear as I can't stop looking at her, clearly she trains a lot as you can see her toned body, her legs seem to go on forever. _Am I drooling?_

(Erica)

_How did I go from an early training with the boys team to breakfast with the girl that invades my dreams and thoughts since last weekend? _We are walking to her place, which I notice is only 3 streets from mine. It's a small studio packed with books, but it somehow feels familiar.

"Yeah I know it's just small, but I like it … uhm you can sit down, I don't have a couch, I use my bed, so feel free to flop down on it!" She's rambling, it's cute! But she seems uncomfortable with me here all of a sudden.

"I can go if you want …." I say because I don't want to push her into something that doesn't feel right for her.

"Nonono" she jumps in "it's just, I tend to forget that my place is not this big castle with a spacious living room and …"

"Hey look at me, there's nothing wrong with your place, I like it, it's cosy, it's warm and if it feels like home to you, then you should think of it as your castle!" A big grin appears on her face. "So if you don't mind mylady, I'm going to throw myself on your insanely big couch" and I flop onto her bed.

"You're crazy Erica" she laughs.

"I thought the name was Princess?" I mock offense.

"Right! Princess Erica, is some yoghurt with fresh fruit okay for you?" She asks while already pulling out the yoghurt and fruit from the fridge.

"Sure! Can I help?"

"Nope Callie Torres has everything under control!"

"Okay then I'll just lay here watching you" _Oh great Erica, just tell her that you're happy just staring and drooling over her! I really suck at this!_

"I know you like to watch" her voice is soft and the moment the words leave her mouth, I feel a blush rising up my cheeks and I cast my eyes down. Silence enters the room. After a couple of minutes she comes to sit next to me and hands me a bowl of yoghurt topped with fresh fruit.

"That looks absolutely delicious! Thank you!"

"So I didn't know you were a coach?"

"Oh I'm not a coach, well not exactly, I'm a gym teacher. I give gym in high school, train the boys team on Wednesday mornings as you've seen and 2 times a week I have 15 3-years old for rhythmic classes, it's a lot of fun! You're always welcome to watch if you like."

We eat our yoghurt and she asks me all about my job, clearly interested. She tells me that she studies architecture and although she's only nearly 19, she's already in her second year. Smart girl for sure! Time flies and when I put our bowls in the sink, my watch states it's 9.30 am and I have a next class at 10 am so I have to go.

"I don't want to be rude, but I have a next class in 30 minutes, so I should get going." I tell her.

"Is it 9.30 already? Okay then I have to hurry to pack all my stuff, I have to be in class at 10 am. So it's fine! Guess time flies when you're having fun!" She's rambling again, it makes her even more adorable. I take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"I liked talking to you and thank you for inviting me in your castle" she rolls her eyes at this comment "and thank you for breakfast, it was delicious and healthy!"

"Well not everybody can eat everything and still have a body like yours" _so she likes my body hey_ She chuckles and continues "just look at me, curvy Callie!"

"Stop right now" I say firmly as I silence her with a finger on her lips. My finger brushes over her bottom lip, going further caressing her cheek. She leans in the delicate touch and closes her eyes. I have to swallow when I look at the beauty that stands before me and it pains me that she can't see herself as I see her. "Open your eyes" I ask softly and her dark orbs flutter open. "Don't you ever talk about yourself like that, you are beautiful, you are a woman which means you have some curves and thank god for that because they make you absolutely irresistible" her eyes are dark pools of emotion by this time, gazing into mine "I think you're gorgeous" I whisper and kiss her tenderly on her cheek. I let my lips linger a bit longer than necessary, surprised by the words I have just spoken and meant with all my heart. I pull back and open the door to leave. Her soft words "thank you" make me turn around and as I watch her standing in the doorway, I give her a knowing smile. _Bye_ I mouth.

**A bit of feedback is always nice;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Whisper against my skin (3/5)****  
****Author:** rredken  
**Pairing:** callica  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Our ladies are still young. **Callie's POV!**  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** **I planned on a short update, but it turned out, I'm really bad at short, but I don't think you'll mind that it's a bit longer!;-)**

I've just finished my last class of the day – on Tuesday we only have some classes before noon - and since it such a beautiful day, I decide to go to the park for a while just to relax a bit before returning to my place for an afternoon of study. The sun is shining brightly and it seems that everybody has the same idea as me, seeing that the park is full of people sitting and lying on the lawn eating their lunch. I kick of my flip flops loving the feel of the grass between my toes and put my Ipod on, letting the soft notes of Prokovief's Peter and the wolf invade my senses. It remembers me of Sunday mornings with my dad …. I'm lost in memories when my eyes scan the people in the park and I feel my lips curl up in a smile when I notice a beautiful blonde lying on her stomach reading a book. My legs seem to have a mind of their own and before I know, I'm standing next to her.

"Hi"

She turns her head away from the book which causes her gaze to fall on my feet. Her eyes travel slowly upwards, her smile becoming wider and wider. I realize she's scanning every inch of my body, my short summer skirt and top probably not leaving much to the imagination. When her eyes reach mine, I raise my eyebrow and give her the famous deadly Torres look. This is something that all the Torres women seem to inherit! I pretend to be annoyed by her ogling, but to be honest, I'm more than flattered …

"Enjoying the view Princess?"

She rolls onto her side and leans on her elbow. Her blue eyes are flickering with amusement while a megawatt smile is plastered on her face.

"As a matter of fact, I do ….. very much"

_She's beautiful when smiling so widely, I wonder if she knows that._ I shake my head winking at her and flop myself down on my stomach next to her.

"What are you listening to?"

"Oh this?" I say pointing at my Ipod "that's no ordinary music for a girl my age". I don't tell everybody that there's more to Calliope Torres than the music that makes her dance, there's a much deeper interest in music as well. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel a soft hand on my arm which makes me face her.

"You're far from an ordinary girl Callie." She doesn't need to say more, her eyes let me know how serious she is. She brakes the moment by nudging me teasingly with her shoulder. "Let me listen for a sec." She puts an earplug in and presses play. I'm waiting quite anxious for her reaction, hopefully she doesn't think I'm a complete nerd who listens to classical music as well. A small smile appears around her mouth and she closes her eyes for a couple of seconds. "Peter and the wolf ….. it's beautiful!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you would recognize it?"

"Why? Because of the music I play at the club? But hey next time, I'll make sure to mix some Wagner or Verdi in between!" she says in a dry tone, clearly teasing me.

"You're crazy Erica, but you make me laugh!"

"Hey hey, there's no need to get rude, because that's the second time now since I met you that you called me crazy! Nice way to impress a girl!"

_Does she mean that she wants me to impress her or …?_

"But I forgive you, because I like to hear you laugh." _She just states it, like she would say: hey it's cold today. But I heard her, loud and clearly … _"So why Prokovief?"

"As a child my Sunday mornings were always spend with my dad. My mom disappeared in the kitchen right after breakfast to prepare Sunday lunch and my dad took that opportunity to spend some time with his girl. It was like a ritual, we lay down on the floor on our back with our eyes closed to let the music invade our body. He would put on some classic music and drew my attention to certain pieces, learning me to appreciate more than the songs coming out of the radio. It made me feel loved and relaxed at the same time. So whenever I want to relax a bit, I go dancing, or put on music that reminds me of my dad. Even now he sometimes calls me on a Sunday morning to let me listen to a new piece he discovered and wants to share with me, so I stay on the phone for more than an hour, sometimes not speaking at all, just listening to the notes, I think it kind of makes us feel closer to each other, since we don't live in the same country."

"That's a lovely memory, it's a beautiful way for a father to spend time with his daughter." Her voice is soft, but somehow distant. She's staring right in front of her, clearly lost in thoughts.

"I think a lot of girls have a special relationship with their dad. Did or do you have some crazy rituals with your dad you want to share?" I'm curious to find out more about her and I like to talk with her, but when I realize that she is still staring ahead of her and hear her swallow audibly, I could smack myself for pushing her. Her words are only whispers and she struggles to get them out.

"My dad ….he uhm ….he died 2 years ago…"

_Great Torres, just great, you idiot!_

"Erica, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to .."

"It's okay Cal…I just don't want to talk about it."

_Did she just call me Cal? I love how it flows so easily out of her mouth. _I hear her clear her throat.

"So you're free this afternoon or you still have some classes?"

"Uhm, no classes, I'm free, I was planning on doing some writing for my essay, but I had this article sent over that I really need to import in the essay and I thought it was a translated version, but turns out it's in German, which means I have to try and translate the damn thing before I can even think of continuing my work. And I know that there are translate robots on the internet, but the quality isn't good and I really need to get the vision of the writer of the article, which you cannot find in just translation."

"So you can't understand a sentence in German or some words?"

"I know one word: Bratwurst!" At this word she burst out in laughter and I can't help but join her, because you know, it is a silly word.

"Don't make fun of me! Besides, with this word, if I ever go to Germany, I'm sure I won't starve since I can always ask them _Bratwurst?_. But if you think you can do better, show me that you know more words than I do!"

"Oh I am very sure that I know more German words than you do! Look!" She holds the book she was reading in front of me and my mouth falls open.

"Aimee und Jaguar, this is a German book….you're reading a German book? How come?"

"Perhaps because I'm German?"

"You are?"

"Yes, normally my last name Hahn betrays me instantly. But if you want, I could help you out with the article?"

I practically launch myself to her and squeeze her tight which makes her giggle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" My attack rolled us over, she's laying on her back and I'm half on top of her.

"But I can't this afternoon, I have swimming class until 6pm. But Thursday could work for me, at 3pm I have the 3-years olds for rhythmic class and after that, I'm all yours. You could come to my place, that's if you want to."

"I don't want to be a burden!"

"You're not, I'd love to help you out okay?"

"Okay! I'll give you my phone number, in case something comes in between, so you can call me."

She stretches to grab her bag and gives me her phone.

"I don't need your phone, just put my number in!"

"Okay this is embarrassing" she covers her eyes with her hand " I'm really bad at the whole mobile thing so I don't know how to save a number…."

"Then let me help you!" She hands over her phone and I roll of her.

"Lay down with me for a while Cal". Her voice is soft and she pulls me slowly but persistent against her, my head resting on her stomach.

"Hmm, now this is relaxing, you ….my little German, make an excellent pillow!" The movement of her body caused by the giggles makes me smile. _Yep at this moment, life is definitely good for Callie Torres!_

I'm figuring out her mobile, it turns out to be a bit different than mine, when I feel her starting to play with my hair. I turn my head a bit so I can see her, she has her eyes closed, my dark locks between her fingertips, it seems like she's not even conscious about what she's doing, it's such a gentle gesture that makes my eyes flutter shut. We just lay here, saying nothing, enjoying each others company and the beautiful day, when a voice in the distance, one from my past, ruins the moment.

"Oh no" I grumble.

"What?" Erica asks me with her eyes still closed. I push myself into a sitting position, ready to face the shit that is about to come down on me.

"You better run before Elle gets here. Trust me, you do not want to know the things she'll say, I'm a big girl, I'll face her alone."

Erica pushes herself on her elbows and opens her eyes. Confusion is written all over her face. "Who's Elle and why would I want to run away?"

I sigh, knowing that I owe her an explanation. "Elle, well the girl that's walking towards us, we were in a relationship, but broke up last year, it was kind of nasty, well you could say the whole relationship was nasty, the best thing actually was the break-up. Since then, she doesn't leave the chance to try and insult me in public, of which I'm sure she's going to do right now."

"Cal" _there's that word again_ "look at me! "I'm not running away because your ex-girlfriend is coming here, okay?"

The moment I nod my head, I see Elle coming to a stop with her friends just in front of us. It's pathetic really how she always needs her little friends for support. I won't lower myself to her level and start insulting her, but it is damn hard when I remember all the things she said to me previously.

"Well hello Callie Torres"

"Hi Elle"

"Wow Callie, I hate to say this to you, but she" she points her finger at Erica and I think I'm going to die from embarrassment "is way out of your league!"

"If you can't have a normal conversation, go back and play with your little friends, will you."

"A little irritated aren't we? Well that's the thing when you're still a toddler but always want to play with people far above your own level! A bit of advice for you Torres, keep it simple, don't choose the babysitter, but go for the baby, you'll feel more comfortable!"

_God that stupid girl! She knows she's getting to me, but that's not the worst part. The worst is that Erica is witnessing all this and I hope to God, that I'll won't loose her over this. _I'm about to loose my self control when I feel Erica's hand sneak around my waist and her lips very close to my ear.

"Just play along Cal" she whispers without Elle noticing it. I'm not so sure what she's talking about, but as her hand starts caressing my stomach, I don't care anymore. The first touch of her soft lips against my shoulder makes me loose all coherent thoughts and speech. She's placing a trail of kisses starting at my shoulder up my neck. Involuntary I lean my head a bit to the other side to give her better access. My action doesn't go unnoticed by her because between caresses I feel her squeeze my side quickly letting me know she got the message. And even if she's only playing, I can't help enjoying this immensely. Her voice takes me back to where we are.

"Baby?"

"Mmm" is all I can manage to get out since she just discovered my earlobe and is alternating between sucking and nibbling at this extreme sensitive spot.

"I have to go. You walk me back?"

I can only nod as her warm tongue teasing my skin is driving me insane. She pulls me up with her and when I look at Elle, she's standing there with her mouth hanging open. I think one second of telling her to pick up her jaw, but decide that I'm better than that and turn around towards Erica. She immediately puts her arm around my shoulders and I wrap mine around her waist, holding her as close as possible. I'm surprised at how right this feels and judging by the smile playing around Erica's lips, she feels it too. We get of the lawn, still feeling Elle's eyes on me.

"I have to go back to the gym"

"I know"

"She's still watching you"

"I know that too, I can feel her eyes burning holes in my back. So I guess I see you on Thursday then." She nods her head in understanding. Perhaps I'm taking advantage of the situation, but when I turn towards her, with my left hand on her cheek to pull her closer, she doesn't try to move away, so I lean in slowly and press my lips tender at the corner of her mouth. "Thank you" I whisper in her ear. To lighten the mood a bit, I add "my little German" and let my hand slide quickly over her ass.

"You so owe me!" With a wink, she turns around the corner and is gone. A wide smile appears on my face.

_This was….uhmm…most interesting! Erica Hahn, you are full of surprises!_

On Wednesday evening Erica calls to inform me of a change in plans. Apparently the 4-year old daughter of Henri's sister is her godchild. Unplanned the girl will be spending the night at Erica's on Thursday. I have to smile thinking back at the conversation. I told Erica that I wouldn't mind to help her with the kid and do the article after putting the little one to sleep. For a few seconds it stayed silent on the phone, but I could feel Erica smiling. We agreed to meet at the gym (she had rhythmic classes with the toddlers) after my class.

I open the door to the gym and am met with a very cute sight: Erica and 15 little children are sitting in a circle on the floor. On hearing the door squeak open, they turn their heads towards me. I smile at Erica who gives me a wink. A little redhead waves her hand in the air, trying to catch Erica's attention.

"Yes Lyn?"

"Miss Erica, a stranger is watching us" she turns around and points her tiny finger at me.

"That's not a stranger Lyn, that's my friend Callie. Shall we say HI class?"

"Hi Callie" they almost shout together.

"Hey everyone" I say laughing.

"Miss Erica?"

"Yes Thomas"

"Callie is pretty!" They all start giggling and I can't help but join them.

"Well I think so too Thomas" she says looking in my direction and I feel a blush creep up my cheeks, which doesn't happen often to me. "Now if we can finish for today? Let's show Callie how we end every class, shall we?"

Erica puts on some very funny music and walks back to the group.

"Class what are we?"

"Little mice" They respond to her so easily and watching them interact is hilarious. If I even liked Erica before, than watching her with the toddlers multiplies this feeling.

"And what do mice do?"

"They run"

"For what?"

"The cat"

"And who's the cat?"

"Miss Erica" and they start running around with Erica chasing them, they are screaming from pleasure and you can tell that she loves this as much as they do. After 2 minutes she stops the music and calls it a day. I help her putting on their coats and wait until all of the mothers pick up their offspring.

We leave the gym behind us and walk towards the school to pick up her godchild Jess.

"You're great with the kids Erica, you can tell they love your class!" She glances my way and I see the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile.

'Thanks, although those little bugs are quite exhausting, I love every single one of them."

"You'll make a great mum one day."

This comment makes her eyes twinkle, telling me how much it means for her, telling me how much she wants to have a family in the future. The moment is interrupted by a little dark girl that launches herself onto Erica.

"Auntie Erica!"

"Hey pumpkin, you're all right kiddo? Everything is in the bag?"

"Yes" she almost yells. "Is that Callie auntie?"

"Yes, say hi to her."

"Hi Callie" she gives me a hug and holds out her arms to pick her up. I lift her up in my arms and she's grinning widely at me. She has the same mischievous glint in her eyes as her uncle Henri. "I like your hair" she says and lets a curl dance between her fingers. We start walking, Erica is holding hers and Jess' bag and I'm still carrying the little one. "Callie can I ask you something?"

"Sure mija" we are close to Erica's place and she's still in my arms. But I don't mind, she must be exhausted after a whole day of school and I actually love children, so no problem.

"Do you like my auntie Erica?"

"Jess?" Erica asks actually quite irritated.

"Erica, it's okay, she just wants to know!" "Well Jess, yes, I do like your auntie."

"So if you like her, do you want to be her girlfriend?"

A laugh escapes me when Erica comes to a very sudden halt. On one side I'm a bit taken aback by what she's asking and on the other hand, children always keep it simple, so liking someone equals dating.

"We are friends at the moment and we're getting to know each other. Is that okay for you?" She nods her head, her braids dancing up and down. Erica is still looking terrified and I decide to play a bit along.

"Smooth tactics Hahn, using a child to get you a date!" I wink at her and she knows I'm teasing.

"Whatever you think Torres" she chuckles and shakes her head.

We arrive at Erica's place which turns out to be in fact only 3 streets from mine. She lives on the third floor in a one bedroom flat that's bigger than mine (off course mine is only a studio). The place has a hard wooden floor and an open little kitchen. Bedroom and bathroom are separated places. The colors are inviting and warm, making you feel at home instantly.

"You have a lovely place Erica"

"Thank you, it's not a castle ….but I like it, it feels like home!"

"Auntie Erica, what's for dinner, I'm staaaaarving"

"Don't your parents feed you? You're always starving! But what's your favorite?"

"Apple chicken!"

"Well good then that I was planning on making some Apple chicken!" Erica says dryly, playing with her godchild.

"Yes! But does Callie likes Apple chicken?"

"Oops Cal, I didn't think about that, I just bought everything for her favorite meal. But I can make you something else."

"Erica, I'm fine, I'm not difficult trust me. So what's the Apple chicken?"

"It's just mash with apple sauce and grilled chicken."

"I think that might become my favorite too Jess". The little one is grinning like a fool at me, she is too cute! "What can I do to help you guys?"

"You don't have to do anything Callie. I'm going to bath her first and then make us some dinner."

"You're taking a bath with me auntie Erica?"

"No pumpkin that will take too long. Let's make a deal, we'll take a shower together okay?"

"Yes!" Jess starts to take of her clothes in the middle of the living room, apparently very keen on showering with her aunt. _I would be too…uhm, dirty thoughts Torres!_

"You guys go ahead, have some shower fun and I'll start on dinner!"

"But Cal…" _That word rolls so easily of her tongue, it's stupid, but I love it, it makes me feel wanted._

"Erica, no arguing, GO!"

"Thank you" she shouts after her before closing the bathroom door.

I take a quick look in the cupboards and fridge and take the ingredients for tonight's dinner. Being a Latina cooking is in my genes, so making apple sauce for the first time shouldn't be much of an issue.

The apple sauce is finished and the potatoes for the mash are cooking, when the door of the bathroom door flies open with a thud, a naked Jess running out followed by a "wait" from Erica who appears a second later in only a towel, the water drops still on her skin.

"Jess come back here!"

I decide to step in, having nothing to do at the moment and I don't want Erica to stress about the situation.

"Erica, I'll put on her PJ's and you finish your shower. Dinner is under control, so I can take care of her, okay?"

"I'm sorry Callie, this is not how I planned the evening, I…" I silence her with a finger over her lips.

"Ssshhhh, I don't mind, now finish your shower because we can eat in 30 minutes."

She gives me a weak smile and gets back in the bathroom. After some chasing and with a lot of laughter, I manage to get Jess into her PJ's. I notice her looking at my bare feet (my mom learned to take off my shoes when entering someone's home).

"Callie how come you have painted nails?"

"It's because I put nail polish on them. I think I have some slight pink (from my sister) in my bag, do you want some?"

"I'd love too Callie".

So I grab the nail polish and try the best as I can to give her little toes a pink color. When it's all set, I review my work and I must say, I am very proud of my work.

"Happy?" The look on her face says enough! "I just have to look at the food, so shall we go to the kitchen and wait there for your auntie mija?"

I scoop her up in my arms, bring her to the kitchen and take the potatoes off the stove. I put Jess on the kitchen counter and hop onto there myself. She comes to sit in my lap and places her feet next to mine. At that moment Erica appears from the bathroom dressed in a grey T-shirt, old jeans and bare feet. _Does she looks sexy!_

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting! What have you been up to?"

We push our feet into her view and wiggle our toes. "Look auntie Erica, now I have painted toes, just like Callie!"

Her face breaks out in a big smile which probably matches my own. When she comes a bit closer to take a good look at her godchild's feet, we wrap our legs around her.

"Trapped!" Jess and I scream together.

"You two are making each other even more crazy than you already are!" A soft squeeze of her hand shows me how much she appreciates this. "If you two set the table, I'll finish dinner so we can eat."

"Come on mija, it seems that we have to earn our food! I didn't know that your auntie was such a slave driver?"

"Slave driver!" Jess repeats.

"Don't teach my godchild words like that Torres!" Erica shouts over her shoulder while we are already busy setting the table. We sit down and gives each one of us a plate. I'm anxious to taste the dish.

"Mmh, this is yammie, you know what Jess, I think that we need to come more often to your auntie Erica so that she can makes Apple chicken for us, what do you think mija?"

"I'd like that, because I looooooove Apple chicken and ….. I love my auntie Erica, very much." She places her little hand against Erica's cheek, this is so precious to watch. Erica takes her tiny hand in hers and kisses it gently.

"I love you too pumpkin".

"But auntie Erica, next time when I come can Callie come too? We can do a sleepover and paint our toes! Oh and we can take a bath together, the three of us!" Erica almost chokes on the water she's drinking. "We can wash each others hair and play with the ducks! Wouldn't you like that auntie Erica?"

"Well…uhm…you know….I'll…." she's struggling to form a sentence and give the girl an answer. I'm trying to hold back my laughter at her attempt to make a good excuse. She knows and is looking at me, her eyes asking me to help her out. But no, she's on her own here and I'm curious to find out what she'll answer. So I just stare back at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Well…uhm….the bath is too small!" She exclaims all of a sudden. "There's no way we can get in there with the three of us, sorry sweetie!"

"But when you move into a bigger place with a bigger bath, than we can take a bath the three of us together, right auntie?"

Erica just nods her head before taking the dirty plates to the kitchen. I go after her to give her a hand.

"Nice answer Hahn! But just so that we're clear, don't move in the near future, okay?"

She turns around, a smirk visible on her face and steps so close to me that she almost backs me up against the kitchen counter. She leans in, her lips an inch away from mine and I can feel her hot breath caressing my skin. I feel goosebumps appear and my pulse quickens at her body pushing against mine. Her eyes lock onto mine and I hold my breath waiting for her to move or speak.

"Why? You don't want to play with the ducks with me?" My mouth opens, but no words are coming out. "Relax Cal, I'm only teasing" she winks and quickly moves away, turning her attention to Jess. I stay rooted to the exact same spot for a while, trying to get my rapid pulse under control.

The next hour is spend doing the dishes, well more like splashing water all around the kitchen, and watching the first 30 minutes of Jungle Book. After a good 20 minutes, Jess is fighting sleep on the couch and Erica decides to put her to bed. I give her a goodnight kiss and leave auntie and godchild alone for their goodnight ritual. I go to the bathroom, since minor cramps have been building up all day. I hoped that the pain would calm down, but unfortunately during the movie it was increasing. When I leave the bathroom, I find a worried Erica in the kitchen.

"You're okay Callie? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, I'm having my periods and it feels like my ovaries are playing rugby. Do you happen to have a painkiller?"

"Sure, just make yourself comfortable on the couch, I'll get you something okay?"

I go to the living room and flop down. I rumble through my bag and take the article that we're going to work on out, placing it on the coffee table. Erica returns and hands me a glass of water and painkiller.

"Now lay down a bit"

"Erica, I'm fine, the painkiller will start working soon".

"Cal, please, you're not feeling well. Just lay down and I'll read the article in the meanwhile okay?" I'm about to say something when I hear the microwave PING. Erica gets up, goes to the kitchen and is back within a minute. I decide to do what she asks because I do have a lot of pain and want to close my eyes just until the drug kicks in. So I lay myself on my back on the couch, my head against an armrest. She kneels next to the sofa so we're on the same eye level.

"I've heated a Cherry-Pit-Pac to lay on you belly, it will do good for the cramps, I promise. And you've helped me so much tonight, so now it's my turn to help you. Please let me take care of you?" HHer voice is soft and full of warmth. She gently pushes my T-shirt up just a bit. "Okay, this may sound strange, but could you just open your pants so I can put the heat pac on your belly?" Just wanting for the pain to go away, I open my button and pull the zipper down, revealing my sporty Björn Borg boyshorts, which are black with red lips on it. I look at her, see her eyebrows raise and point my finger.

"Not a word Erica Hahn!"

I hear her chuckle, but when I feel the warmth of the heat pac on my skin, all thoughts are forgotten. She gets up, takes the article and sits down on the other end of the couch. I pull up my legs to give her some space, but she places them back over her lap.

"I'm sorry Erica for ruining the night, god this is so embarrassing!" I cover my eyes with my hands and shake my head.

"Hey, there's no need to feel sorry because you'll feel better in a sec and as a matter of fact, your little German" a giggle escapes me when she references to the name I tease her with "actually makes a great Florence! And secondly, having my godchild trying to get me a date and asking you to play with the ducks in the bath with us, I think I win the price of embarrassment for tonight!"

"That's true!"

"Although you are wearing panties with lips on …. But I think they are sexy, so nothing to worry about!" She has a way of giving me compliments just like there's nothing about it, not making a big deal out of it, but still sure that I heard them. _Erica Hahn, you are dangerous!_

"Now close your eyes while I read the article."

This is great, I'm lying on a comfy couch, a beautiful girl is taking care of me, my legs are in her lap and … oh god, this can not be true, she has placed her hand on my left ankle, her fingertips softly caressing the skin there! This feels heavenly, I close my eyes and enjoy just being here.

2 hours later I feel a lot better and we're discussing the last paragraph of the article. This was so interesting, Erica does not only translate very well, above that she really captures the vision of the writer and is able to give her own point of view of the matter and defend it with a lot of passion!

"Thank you so much Erica, you've been great! Shall I make us a nice latte macchiato?"

"Sounds fantastic! If you don't mind, I'm just going to check on Jess for a sec and I'll be right back."

I make quick work of the latte macchiato, put everything on a tray and walk back towards the living room. Almost at my destination, my eyes spot a guitar resting against the wall, almost hidden behind a stack of CD's. Erica returns and follows my eyes.

"I didn't know you played the guitar Erica?"

"I don't" she says and there's a sad expression on her face. "The guitar is….was kind of a present."

I'm a bit confused by this answer because why would you give someone a guitar as a present if they don't play? But instead of asking any further, I just go with "okay". I put the tray on the coffee table and sit down on the couch. Meanwhile she has picked up the guitar, looking at it like she's touching it for the first time. _Those Germans act weird sometimes._

"Do you play?"

"I just know one song from Crowded House. I loved to sing that song when I was younger and my brother, who can play almost any instrument, taught me the chords for this song."

"I'd love to hear you sing" she says and offers me the guitar.

"Okay, but it has been a while since I played it on the guitar, so excuse me in advance!" I wink at her, but she doesn't catch it. That guitar must pull her in memories, because she is looking nowhere and everywhere. So I pat the couch next to me. "Come sit with me then." She seems to snap out of her memories and places herself on the couch, her legs curled up under her, her head resting against the back. I place the guitar on my knee and start.

_I'm really close tonight  
And I feel like I'm moving inside her  
Laying in the dark  
And I think that I'm beginning to know her  
Let it go  
I'll be there when you call_

And whenever I fall at your feet  
You let your tears rain down on me  
Whenever I touch your slow turning pain  


During the refrain I close my eyes and let me be swept away by the song.

_You're hiding from me now  
There's something in the way that you're talking  
The words don't sound right  
But I hear them all moving inside you, go  
I'll be waiting when you call_

Hey and whenever I fall at your feet  
you let your tears rain down on me  
Whenever I touch your slow turning pain

The finger of blame has turned upon itself  
And I'm more than willing to offer myself  
Do you want my presence or need my help  
Who knows where that might lead  
I fall

Whenever I fall at your feet  
you let your tears rain down on me  
Whenever I fall, Whenever I fall

At the end of the song I open my eyes and glance over to Erica. She's still sitting in the same position as before, but a single tear rolls down her cheek. I quickly put the guitar aside and lean over to comfort her.

"Erica, what's wrong?" She doesn't answer so I wrap my arms around her. She tries to push me away, telling me that she's fine. "Erica, you're crying, so you're definitely not fine!"

"Cal it's okay, just let me go!" She tries to get of the couch, but I use my bodyweight to prevent her. I pull her close to me, holding her as tight as possible. She wriggles to get out, but I don't let her.

"Don't fight me Erica, please, don't fight me…." She stops her attempts and I feel her hands tug at my shirt to get me even possibly closer. "I'm here, it's okay …. I'm here and I'm not letting you go ….. I'm not letting you go"

We stay on the couch, holding tightly to one another while I whisper soft soothing words. After a while, Erica moves her face a bit so I can look at her.

"I'm sorry" she says softly.

"Don't be …. You feel a bit better now? I know that it's been a while since I played, but I didn't know I was that bad!" I say jokingly to lighten the mood a bit and it works because a tiny smile appears around her lips.

"It was beautiful, you seem to drift away when you sing, beautiful…."

"Then what's up? Because I have to tell you that this Latina hates to see her little German sad, it kills her when you're crying…"

"The guitar… it's…my dad's. You're the only person beside my father that has ever played on it."

"Erica! Then why did you let me play on it?" _Great Torres, that's the second time your nosy manners make her sad!_

"Because it felt right." It comes out without any hesitation and not knowing what to say to that, I give her a tight hug. I burry my face in the crook of her neck and inhale deeply. _God, that perfume makes me weak in the knees._

"Are you smelling at me again?" She asks in a dry tone and we start giggling at the same time. The funny moment is broken when we hear a cry coming from the bedroom.

"Jess!" Erica says and jumps up from the couch and runs to the bedroom. I follow but stop at the doorframe of the room, not wanting to invade Erica's personal space. The bedroom is painted in a deep burgundy red, giving the place the same warm homey feeling as the rest of the flat. A little light is plugged in for the girl, which makes the room bask in an orange glow. Erica kneels down on her queensize bed where Jess is crying softly.

"What's wrong pumpkin?"

"I was dreaming of a big monster that wanted to eat me and when I woke up, you were not here and I was so scared, I thought you left me all alone."

"Come here sweetie, it was just a bad dream, and even though I'm not in the same room as you, you should know that I would never leave you alone, okay? Auntie Erica would not let anything happen to you?" The girl is crawling deep in Erica's arms while she rubs soothing circles on her back.

"Will you and Callie stay with me for a while?"

"Sure we will pumpkin." She motions to me to enter the room. "You don't have to wait outside Cal, just come in."

"Callie?" A tiny voice comes from somewhere buried deep against Erica's chest.

"Yes mija?"

"You lay down on the other side of the bed so that no monsters can come and get me?" I see Erica smile at me and I lay down, curling my body around Jess' back so that she is engulfed in a warm cocoon by the both of us.

"You know what Jess, if you close your eyes than I'll sing you a song that will keep all the monsters away. Is that okay for you?"

"You sing me a Disney song?"

"I'll sing you a Disney song mija, and since your auntie is a princess" All of a sudden a little dark head appears, the surprise apparent at her face.

"You're a princess auntie Erica? Wow!"

"I might be a princess, but Callie lives in a castle!" Erica tells a now very interested Jess.

"Then she's a princess too auntie Erica!"

"Since we are all princesses, I'll sing the song of a beautiful girl in a land far far away from here, her name is Pocahontas….now close your eyes…..you too my little German!" She chuckles but still closes her eyes. I take a deep breath and start 'Colors of the wind' from Pocahontas. While I sing, I wrap my arm around the both of them, instinctively shielding them from any harm. _We'd make a great family_ flashes through my head.

When the last note of the song leaves my mouth, the room is filled with steady but soft breathing. I realize that not only Jess, but also Erica is asleep. I get up, trying not to wake any of them and walk to Erica's side. I sit down next to her and let my eyes take in the sight before me. _They are so cute together._ I decide to let her sleep, Jess will probably wake her early in the morning, so she'll need a good night rest. I trace my fingertips over the creamy skin that is visible just above the waistband of her jeans and smile when I see little goosebumps erupt.

"You are an amazing and beautiful woman Erica Hahn. You feel right to me…" I whisper and brush my lips faintly against her head. I close the door to the room, get my stuff together and write her a short note to tell her that I'll come to the club on Saturday. With my bag over my shoulder, I head into the dark night.

_Sweet dreams my little German…I like you…..I like you a lot…_"


	4. Chapter 4

T******itle: Whisper against my skin (4a/6)****  
********Author:** rredken  
******Pairing:** callica  
******Rating:** PG-13  
******Summary:** Our ladies are still young. **Erica's POV!**  
******Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**AN: Since there is too much to tell, I decided to add an extra chapter (6 instead of 5) and divide the next chapters in 2 parts! Enjoy!**

_Saturday night, Erica just arrived at the club and takes a seat at the bar to chat wit Henri a bit._

"Hi hubbie"

Henri turns around, gives me a glance over and whistles loudly. "My my, Princess, looking extremely good today!"

"Thank you". I lean over the bar, give him a quick peck on the lips

"Is Callie coming tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that explains a lot!"

"Explains what?"

"Your outfit!"

Oh god, I should have known that I couldn't fool him, he knows me inside and out, so there's no point in denying "Okay okay, I admit that I've put a little extra effort in for tonight, happy now?" The truth is that I've been standing in front of my wardrobe for 2 hours. After trying almost every piece of clothing I own, I decided on my midnight blue strapless top, dark blue low cut jeans that shows my bare hips and stomach a bit and to finish it off, my brown belt and brown boots.

"A little extra effort Princess?" he's wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Henriiiiiiiii" I say a bit annoyed and roll my eyes hoping that he will leave the subject.

"One day those rolling eyes of you will stay in the back of your head! Now stop avoiding it and tell me."

"You want to know why?" I run my fingers through my hair and take a sip from the glas of red wine Henri has already put down in front of me. "Last time she saw me, my godchild asked her for a group bath, I cried and fell asleep while she was singing for Jess. Great impression she must have of me! So yes, I've put in a little" there's the questioning raise of his eyebrows again "okay a lot effort to look good tonight. And ... I like her. I really like her Henri."

"I know you do buttercup" he says softly and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "But don't worry, you do know that she doesn't just dance, Callie dances for you."

"I know." Thinking of Callie and how she dances for me I feel a small blush creep up my cheecks while I break out in a smile.

"Now that's my girl!" He leans over the bar and kisses the top of my nose. A shiver runs through my body as I feel a warm hand placed against my back. I know that touch...Callie...

"Am I interrupting something here?" she asks teasingly.

"No at all honey! Princess and I? Purely platonic! Although there was a time when we were lovers, but dear god, what a disaster. I guess we're just too gay." Henri explains to her with a laugh and gets back to work when new couple arrives at the bar.

I turn my head just in time to see Callie hop on the barstool next to me. Oh my God, she looks even more gorgeous than she always does. Her raven hair is hanging in curly waves over her shoulders, she's wearing a black midlength dress that hugs her in all the right places and her black boots are the finishing touch. My eyes wander over this amazing beautiful woman, drinking in every detail. Settling on her dark eyes, I find them sparkling with amusement. Okay, busted Hahn! "Hi" I say rather shy. I slide of the stool to stand before her letting my fingertips grace the soft caramel skin of her knee.

"Hey you" She replies in a soft tone and covers my hand on her knee with her own.

The next minute silence embraces us, our eyes talking to each other without a word. Her gaze is so intense that I can't take it anymore and I quickly cast my eyes down. The brush of her thumb on my hand makes me look up again and whisper what my mind has been thinking for the past 90 seconds "You look absolutely stunning tonight".

Her face breaks out in one of her megawatt-smiles. "Thank you my little German!" A laugh escapes me and I shake my head at her nickname for me.

"A cuba libre for the lady and for you Princess, showtime!" Henri pops in.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Reluctantly I remove my hand from Callie's and take my glass of wine. "I need to ..." and I point in the direction of the musictable. She nodds her head. When I turn to walk away, she stops me with a hand on my stomach, my very bare stomach due to my low cut jeans, and my muscles jump under her touch.

"Erica" my name rolls of her tongue like a drop of honey and I'm so not prepared for what comes next "dance with me tonight".

I think I might die from all the butterflies flying around in my stomach. "Okay". I cross the dancefloor, feeling her eyes glide over my body. I take place behind the musictable wanting to get this party going on. The first song of the night sets the atmosphere, so I go for the Black Eyed Peas and let their Boom Boom Pow take over the club. I watch my raven haired beauty make her way onto the dancefloor, claiming her place in the middle. Just like the other times, she sways her hips to the beat of the music and while her fingers comb through her hair, her eyes close, floating on the notes that reveberate through her body. She's breathtaking...

I didn't forget that she thinks that I don't know classical music, so I have a little surprise for her tonight. Now and then I mix some Haydn or Chopin through the numerous beats, only to be heard by...her. Every time I do my thing, her eyes open, her face lights up. Our gazes lock and everyone else seems to disappear, there's only her and me.

I'm almost playing 2 hours nonstop when I prepare the musicset for a couple of songs so I can go to the bathroom. I dive through the dancing crowd and answer my call of nature. When I come out, my eyes immediately scan the room in search of a certain gorgeous Latina. I spot her, as I should have known, in the middle of the floor and go there. I position myself behind her and lean in close to her ear.

"I believe I made a promise to this incredible beautiful girl". She turns around quickly, her face beaming a big smile.

"You're gonna dance with me my little German."

My hands find their way to her luscious hips, pulling her closer. Wrapping her arms around my neck, our bodies come in full contact. _Did I just hear her sigh softly...or was it me?_ The next song, is a happy latin one, _Drop a little_ from _Natalia, perfect for the raven haired beauty in my arms and myself._

"_All the sexy ladies in the house,_  
_Move a front_

_Move your body_

_Shake what your mama gave ya"_

"Remind me to thank your mama for what she gave you!" I say in a low voice my eyes more than appreciating the woman in front of me.

She chuckles and there's a glint of amusement in her dark sparkling eyes. She points her finger at me. "Behave my little German!"

"Oh Torres you make the beast in me come out!"

"Oh God, what am I going to have to do with you?" she says laughing softly and places her head against my chest.

"Just love me" _Where did that came from?_

"Who says I don't already?" _Did she just imply that… _She tosses me a playful wink before turning around, letting the rhythm of the music play her body. I stand there dumbfounded for just a sec, before she motions me to dance with her. I quickly close the gap between us and take her in my arms. "Get ready for some serious dance moves!"

She looks up at me, expectations running free on her face. "I'm all yours Princess" _God I hope so…._

After many nights of dancing with Henri, the salsa and samba have no secrets for me anymore and I show my raven haired beauty my best moves. I lead us over the floor, she follows me flawless, her body fitting perfectly against mine. We both enjoy this immensely and I wish I could dance with her like this the rest of the night.  
"I didn't know my little German could dance like that? Trying to impress all the girls here tonight?"

"No, just the gorgeous Latina in front of me." She looks at me, a flicker of amusement visible in her bog brown orbs. Slowly her lips curl up in a smile, her fingertips graze my chin.

"Erica Hahn, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe" I lean in close to her ear. "Do you want me to?"

She plays along and throws my answer back at me. "Maybe"  
We laugh at our silliness, although the meaning of the question and answers isn't lost on either of us. The next song starts.

"Oh I love this song" I raise my arms in the air, close my eyes and let the music sweep me away for the next minutes. The rhythm guides my body, the bass and the drums are racing through me, absorbing me. I'm losing myself in this great song until my eyes snap open at the feeling of her hands on the bare skin of my hips. "Sorry, I zoomed out for a sec."

"That's okay, you look so completely free when you let the music absorb you." _And that's exactly how I feel then…._

"I like this song, it's one of my favorite bands, I just adore the hoarseness of the voice of the female singer, it's soothing and raspy at the same time."

"Just like the voice of my little German!"

"My voice is so not hoarse!"

"No, that's true, yours is ….gravelly, low….you know you could make a lot of money with that voice of yours."

"I hope you don't mean that I should open a sex line?"

"Not a sex line, but _the German sexy voice line_!"

"Yeah right, people would really want to give money to that."

"I would call!" she says treating me on one of her mega-what smiles.

"I bet you would!" I say in my lowest voice, my mouth just hovering over her ear. Seeing her shiver slightly, I silently thank the gods for my vocal chords. Her hands leave my hips and wrap themselves tight around my neck.

"Oh I would soooooo call you!" she finishes with an appreciative groan.

I pull her close, we fit so well together, and let this song direct our movements. _I think you were made for me…_

"_It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive,_  
_If you don't have it you're on the other side,_

_I'm not an addict maybe that's a lie_

_Free me, leave me,_

_Watch me hence I'm going down and_

_Free me, leave me,_

_Look at me I'm falling down …"_

"I'm falling…" I mouth these last words, holding her gaze with mine. _And I am truly falling.. _I know I'll break the spell if I say something now, but I don't want to push her. "The drums in the next part are to die for, you'll feel them resound in your entire body! Just wait and here it comes" The moment the drums invade the room, her hands slide down, gripping my wrists firm. She tells me to hold her tight and then leans slowly back until her raven locks almost touch the ground. She lets the music run through her, causing her eyes to close. Just as slowly I pull her back up and to me, she has never looked more beautiful than now. The song has almost come to an end and unfortunately I need to get back behind the musictable.

"I need to go" I have to push the words out of my mouth.

She nods her head and whispers "I know", before engulfing me in a tight embrace. I really don't want to let go, but I need to, I'm having trouble to find the strength to force my body away from her. I'm surprised by the brush of soft warm lips against my neck, followed by Callie pulling away from me. "Thank you for dancing with me my little German. Now go and be brilliant!" I want to say something to her, but hearing the last notes of the song make me run towards the table, just in time! I look up at the crowd, she's smiling that beautiful smile of hers, her hips already moving on the beat of the next song. _Cal, I am falling so hard ….._

The rest of the night, I put a little extra effort *just like my clothes hey* in choosing the right music, surprising the crowd now and then with some new songs from unknown bands. But tonight it's not about them, it's all about her…. Before I Know it, it's after 3am and Henri is walking the last group to the door. I'm still arranging everything so that next week I can start immediately. Henri comes up to me and tosses me keys.

"Can you close the club after you're finished here?"

"Sure, but I'll be ready in 2 minutes so we can walk home together?"

"Not tonight Princess, besides" he looks at me with a big smile on his face, just like a kid in a candystore "there's still someone waiting for you" he says pointing at the bar on his way out. And there she is, leaning against the bar, my god, she's gorgeous. She saunters towards me _Is she swaying her hips on purpose?_ Her raven curls bouncing up and down. When she stops right in front of me, her gaze travels over my body in a way that makes me feel naked, causing a blush to rise on my cheecks.

"You want to dance my little German?" she asks already taking my hand in hers. _Off course I do, I'll do anything for you…_

"I'd love too' I tell her softly. "What do you want to hear?"

"Something I don't know, just surprise me with your good taste!"

That's all I need to hear and I take my Ipod and plug it in the player. Soon the first notes from "Ass in check" float through the room and I see her lips curl up in a smile, guess I choose the right song! She's already on the dance floor and I make my way over to her. With my finger I ask her to come to me which she does immediately.

"That's a very sexy song my little German, I like it!"

"A sexy song for a very sexy lady"

"Talking about yourself?" _She thinks I'm sexy? Oh my god!_ She places herself just behind me. Her hands find their way to my hips, holding me tight against her. "Now show me again that those white hips of yours can move like a true Latina." She starts a rhythm and I let myself lean into her, my body following hers. My hair is still pulled up in a high bun because that's easier with the headphones, what leaves my shoulders and neck due to my strapless top, completely bare. It doesn't take long for her skin to find mine, her nose and cheeck brushing tenderly against me. "Did you fall in a bath of your perfume?" _I knew she would notice eventually…she's the reason I did this…_

"No"

"I think you're lying Hahn because every little inch of you smells like Angel, and not the intense scent of perfume, nope, the more subtile kind, so if I have to guess" she nuzzles her face in the crook of my neck and inhales deeply "you have a body lotion from your perfume as well and you used half the bottle for tonight"

I can't lie because she'll know, so I put my hands up in surrender "Okay I confess"

She turns around quickly so that she's facing me. "I knew it….I knew it from the first moment I saw you tonight…. You did this on purpose did you?"

The heat rising to my face, I bite my lip, a nervous habit I know.

"You play dirty princess….but you're so cute when you blush!" she says bringing her arms around my neck. I have no words so I just smile. Her fingers start playing with the little hairs in my neck that fell out of my bun. The gesture is so tender it makes my eyes close and I rest my forehead against hers. _You feel so right to me Callie Torres..._

On some moments in your life, you say thank your to yourself, for doing something in a moment of chaos, that turns out to be the best thing you've done. And as the notes of the next song fill my ears, I'm grateful that I, Erica Hahn, apparantly put a slow song from my favorite band on my I-pod. _When I lay beside you _from _K's choice_ is so full of emotions, just as I'm feeling right now.

We dance slowly, our foreheads kept together, noses touching slightly. Opening my eyes, I become overwhelmed by the sight of Callie, she's so much of a woman, pure, simply breathtaking. I bring my hand to her cheeck and she immediately leans into the touch, placing her hand on top of mine.

"I think you're so gorgeous" I whisper and my eyes fall onto her mouth. I can't resist to touch and let my thumb brush over her full lips that follow my digit pressing featherlight kisses on it. But it's not enough, I need to feel more, so I lean in, slowly, giving her plenty of time to move away, but she doesn't. I press my lips gentle on hers, hoping that she wants this as much as I do. When I try to pull away, she holds me firm in place with a hand in my neck.

"Stay" she murmurs against my lips "Kiss me again". So I do and she kisses me back. The feeling of her soft plush cushions is almost too much too take, still I can't get enough. Our lips glide over each other, mapping every little curve, spot, taste there is to love. When my hands find their way into her dark curly hair, her own hands start to wander over my body, exploring, gentle, tender, caressing the skin she finds, it's slowly, it's soft, but so sensual. Her tongue sweeps over my bottom lip asking entrance and I open my mouth slightly for her. The moment the tips of our tongues touch for the first time, I hear and feel her groan and so do I, because kissing her, that must be the best feeling there is, it's earthshattering... She pulls back a little to nip playful at my lip, soothing with her tongue afterwards, deepening the kiss slowly. When air becomes a necessity, we rest our heads together, my eyes searching for hers. They are a shade of darker brown, wide and twinkling. With our bodies pressed close together, I take her hands and let our fingers entwine, caressing softly the caramel skin. The song is still playing and I hum along.

"_When I lay beside you,_  
_when I lay beside you,_  
_when I lay beside you,_  
_I am perfect"_

Her next words make my heart swell with affection "You are perfect...to me"

"Callie Torres, are you trying to seduce me?" I ask, the playfulness evident in my voice.

"Maybe" by now she's almost giggling "Do you want me to?"

I throw my head backwards pretending to be thinking about it and shrug "Maybe".

Smiling she cups my face with our stil entwined hands and kisses me tenderly.

"Erica, you feel so….."

"….Right to me"

"You're using my line"

"I think it's our line"

"Our line, I like that"

"I like you" I breathe into her mouth and kiss her deep, our tongues dancing. Unfortunately we have to pull back due to the lack of air. I engulf her in a tight hug, holding her as close as possible. Somewhere in the past time, the music has stopped. "Is it okay if I walk you home?" She nodds her head and we break apart to take our coats. Closing the door of the club turns out to be very difficult. Callie is standing behind me while I try to lock the door. Her hands slide under my jacket, caressing my bare stomach while her lips leave a trail of kisses in my neck.

"Cal I can't lock the door if you do that!"

"It's the fault of your outfit, what you're wearing should be illegal." 

"Why" I stutter, still trying to lock that damn door while she nips at my earlobe.

"Why? Because you look insanely sexy in it and it drives me crazy!"

"Oh fuck the door!" I turn around fast and crush my lips on hers. Her hands slide down, her fingers digging in my ass. A lone passenger scratches his throath and reminds us that we are in the middle of the street. Finally I succeed in closing the club and with my arm around this beautiful Latina, we walk home.

After ten minutes or so, we arrive at her building, so that means goodbye. I pull her close to me by the lapels of her leather jacket.

"I...uh...tell me if I'm coming on too strong, but I...uh...I would like to see you tomorrow". She doesn't answer me in words, but her lips on mine say more than enough.

"I would love to see you tomorrow. I'm going for a short run when I wake up, but that's all I have planned."

"Can I join you for a run and we can have breakfast at my place afterwards?"

"Sure, call me when you wake up."

"I will." I capture her lips in a tender slow kiss. "Sweet dreams Cal."

"Sweet dreams my little German."

I wait until she's safe inside and walk away into the night. I cross the street and can't help but do a little happy dance, what a night! I hear the beep of my mobile indiqating I have a message. I'm sure I'm blushing when I read the text:

"_I so saw you doing that little dance...I'm happy too xo C"_

Sometimes life treats you well...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Whisper against my skin (4b/6)****  
****Author:** rredken  
**Pairing:** callica  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Our ladies are still young. **Callie's POV!**  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: Since there is too much to tell, I decided to add an extra chapter (6 instead of 5) and divide the next chapters in 2 parts! Enjoy!**

It's 11am and I just woke up, a big smile plastered on my face thinking of last night's events. I feel happy, so so happy. I turn around so I can look out of the window and it seems that it is a beautiful day, blue sky the sun is shining, it's just like the day is as happy as I am. _Hmm, do I have a comfy bed_…. My phone vibrates and my heart just skips a beat when I see who is calling, her…..

"Morning my little German" I say softly, my voice still thick from sleep and I can feel her smiling.

"Morning Cal, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, not at all but I'm still in bed. Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep ever….it might have something to do with dreaming of a gorgeous Latina."

A light blush creeps up my cheecks, the thought that she's been dreaming of me almost makes me jump up and down. For a moment I'm lost in my own thoughts and feelings until her teasing voice reaches my ears.

"You are so smiling right now!"

"How do you know?"

"Let just say, it's German magic!"

"German magic? Right!" She laughs and I can only do the same._ Is it just me or is her laugh one of the most amazing sounds in the world?_ "You're funny! I like to hear you laugh and…" I pause for a second "…I'm dying to kiss you again…."

"I can be there in 40 seconds!" I chuckle at her excitement and feel a wave of relief wash over me that she wants me as much as I want her.

"Eager aren't we? Let's meet in half an hour in the park at my bench."

"Your bench? You do know that the park is a public area?"

"I know, but that's my bench, I always sit and relax there, maybe I should put a plate on it: property of Callie Torres!"

"No I think the plate should be: property of a feisty gorgeous Latina, take a seat at your own risk!"

We say goodbye and I rush into the shower, get dressed in some yogapants and T-shirt and in less than 15 minutes I'm out of the door. I live very close to the park, so I arrive a bit too early. But she's already standing next to my bench. She hasn't noticed me yet, so I stay a bit behind allowing my eyes to roam her exquisite appearance. Her blonde locks are held up by a hair clip, showing those little curls at the nape of her neck. She's wearing a bright blue T-shirt which will be a perfect match with her cerulean eyes and a …. Oh my God … dark grey very tight fitting shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. I'm again amazed at how toned and muscular her body is, yet extremely feminine. _I think you, my little German, are absolutely stunning…._

She must sense that I'm coming closer, because she turns around and faces me with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi" she says rather shy and bites her lip. _She must be the most adorable thing on earth! _

"Hey you" I reply softly and guide her lips to mine with a gentle finger under her chin. The touch of her lips is a feeling that can't be explained, it's a revelation in every sense of the word. She doesn't need to tell me how she feels right now, she let her lips do the talking and I respond to every single one of her questions. I don't think I've ever been kissed so deep and intense in the middle of a crowded place, but I'm more than happy to follow and reciprocate. After a while she slows down and rest our heads together.

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that? God, you're so delicious…"

"I was just thinking the same my little German;-) Your lips are swollen." I let my fingertips glide tenderly over her kissbruised mouth which I caused.

"I know" she says with twinkling eyes and smacks her lips together "yammie!"

I shake my head, she always makes me laugh! We decide to do just a short run and then enjoy breakfast and some time together. During the run Erica is chatting about everything and nothing, but my concentration fades away, my focus completely on those delicious long creamy legs jus within my reach. It's like my eyes are glued to them and I unconsciously lick my lips.

"Aaawww" a sharp pain shoots through my hip when I feel her arms wrap around me.

"Cal are you alright?" Her voice is laced with concern. "You ran straight into that bench, how come?"

I ran into a bench? I look around and see that indeed I hit a bench. Oh God, how do I explain to her that I was almost drooling at the sight of her legs causing me to forget to watch where I was going. Damn it, it hurts!

"I'm okay, my hip hurts, but that's it."

"How on earth did you run into that bench? Explain it to me Torres?"

She's half laughing at me and it really annoys me cause actually, if you think it through, it's her fault! She decided to wear those shorts showing off her legs robbing me off any responsibility for my actions.

"Don't laugh with me! Besides for your information Erica, this is your fault!" I say perhaps a bit too strong.

"Wwwhat? Cal, I didn't do anything! How can this be my fault?"

"Don't play innocent Princess!" I start to walk, leaving a very confused Erica behind me. I'm annoyed at myself for treating her this way, because actually I'm not mad at her for making me bump into that bench, I'm more mad at myself for making me look like a fool in her presence.

"Cal what did I do?" She catches up with me and comes to stand before me, blocking my way.

How do I answer this question? Suddenly the ground is very interesting and I cast my eyes down, hoping to gain some time before coming up with an answer. Stepping closer, her hands find my face, lifting my gaze to her. She leans in to bring our lips together in soft tender kisses. With her lips still grazing mine, I go for the truth.

"Your legs" I murmur. She looks at me, the question _what?_ written all over her face. "You're wearing these ridiculous tight shorts showing off your amazing legs and it drives me crazy and makes me forget my surroundings. So I'm an idiot who runs into a bench because I was too busy drooling over your legs to watch where I was going." Honesty sometimes makes you feel embarrassed and right now, I think I'm on level 10 of the scale of embarrassment.

"You're not an idiot. And although I regret that you hurt yourself, I'm very flattered by the fact that you were watching me." She speaks in a warm voice, her cheecks covered in a pinky blush. She lays her arm over my shoulder and starts walking further. "Actually I've never had a girlfriend that was fascinated by my legs!"

"Girlfriend, I like the sound of that." _Girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend I repeat in my head *smile*_ The squeeze of her hand lets me know we're on the same page. We decide to walk to her place so we can take a look at the result of my encounter with a bench.

**Inside the apartment**

"Drop the pants Torres!"

_*Flashback*_

"_Drop the pants Torres!"_

"_Elle!"_

"_Callie, don't be such a baby, take of your pants and get over here!"_

"_Elle you know I'm not ready, please don't ask me this…"_

"_For Christ sake Callie, you can get naked and join me in bed, or you can leave!"_

"_Www-wwwhat?"_

"_You heard me, you-naked-bed or you-dressed-door!"_

"_Please Elle, I just want to sleep next to you."_

"_What are you, a baby? We are in a relationship Callie, an adult relationship, and that means sex! If you don't want to fuck, then I can't see a reason why you would spend the night. What's it going to be Torres?"_

"_I …. I…I can't, I'm not ready…."_

"_Then close the door on your way out!"_

"Cal are you okay? I just lost you for a moment."

Her voice snaps me back to reality and I swallow at the memory of that night with Elle. I … I… I can't do this again, I felt so immensely lonely that night, crushed to pieces by the girl I thought liked me. I look up and meet concerned crystal blue eyes staring at me. What if she'll react the same as Elle, what if something is really wrong with me, what if…..? I have to stop this before she gets hurt, before I get hurt, before we loose what we have …. So I do what I see as the only option….run.

"Uhm…maybe this…us…wasn't a good idea…I….I'll call you" I stutter and turn around. A hand on my shoulder stops me.

"No" she says, her voice hard and commanding "I don't know what just happened, if I did or said something wrong, but I'm not letting you leave." She wraps her arms around my waist from behind, burying her face in my neck. "Don't stop us Cal before we even started….please." Her tone has softened, her words nothing more than a whisper, her lips not leaving my skin. She, Erica, this amazing wonderful woman, is pleading to give us a chance, when I'm about to …. I close my eyes, willing the tears that are threatening to fall, to go away. A single one escapes and trickles down my cheeck.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be …. I'm just worried." She pulls me with her on the couch, my back pressed closely to her front. The next few minutes neither of us speaks, silence embraces us while the thoughts are swirling free in my head.

"I'm so afraid to loose you" I whisper and that's the most honest thing I can do.

"You won't loose me"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do …..Cal I want you, all of you."

"That's just the point, I….I….."

"Ssshhhh, you can tell me anything."

"I'm….I'm still a virgin…" I expect her to pull away, but instead she tightens her grip on my waist, entwining our fingers. The most pure and tender kisses are placed on my neck before she whispers against my skin, her voice soothing and warm.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"You're not disappointed?"

"Why? Because you don't want to sleep with me tonight? Honestly Cal, I would have been worried if you would have wanted to, because that's way too soon. I'm not like that."

"My parents always taught me to be proud of who I am, to act respectful towards others and myself. Showing respect for yourself means also respecting your body. It's my belief that you should only give yourself to someone who's really worth it and until now, I haven't found such a person. Some people think that I'm a freak because I'm almost 19 and still a virgin."

"I don't think that you're a freak, you are an amazing woman who is strong enough to live by her personal belief, even if society tries to push you in another direction. You're right to respect yourself and your body Cal, so no, there's nothing wrong with you."

"You still want to be with me?"

"Why would this change anything? I'll say this again Cal, I want you, all of you…..and I want us to explore together, you set the pace, okay?" _She truly is amazing._

"Okay".

"But I want you to promise me something, promise me that you'll never sleep with me because you think you have too, it would kill me…..only sleep with me when you feel ready and you think I'm worth it."

I bring our entwined hands to my mouth and press my lips against them. "I promise."

"But why did you panic when we entered the apartment?"

"Elle she…"

I feel the tears well up in my eyes and this time I let them flow freely.

"Cal what did she ever do to you?"

"She wasn't so happy with me being a virgin and soon after we started dating, she…..she…"

"Tell me she didn't push you because if she ever touched you when you didn't wanted her too, I swear to God, I will break every bone in her body!"

"Don't, she's not worth it! But she tried pushing me and one night after going out, we went back to her place. I had never stayed the night, but that evening I just wanted to fall asleep next to her, you know, I wanted to be with her. But she had other plans and started a fight again about me not wanting to sleep with her. The fight escalated and she shouted _drop the pants Torres!_"

"And I told you the exact same thing, I am soooooooo sorry Cal" She lays her head against my shoulder.

"It's okay, you didn't know, it's just, hearing those words brought me back to that awful night."

"What happened?"

"She told me something along the lines of: fuck or leave!"

"She said WHAT?"

"I begged her to let me stay, telling her I wasn't ready to sleep with her…"

"What did she do?"

"She told me to lock the door on my way out…..I never understood the true depth of loneliness until that night.."

"Oh baby, come here" I turn around to face her and notice that she is crying as well. I reach out and let my thumbs brush her silent tears away. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"So am I my little German." A faint smile appears on her face at the mention of her nickname. She cups my face and pulls me closer until our lips meet tenderly.

"I want to be with you" she breathes in my mouth before her tongue traces my bottom lip "I want you, all of you" I open my mouth and let her explore me "You feel right to me" she pulls back slowly and rests her forehead against mine. Those crystal blue eyes hold my gaze, they are pure, strong and honest. "I…want…to…be…with…you!" she says slowly, making sure I feel the determination behind her words.

I feel like the weight of the world has just fallen of my shoulders causing me to break out in a wide smile. "I want to be with you too." I capture her lips trying to convey how much she means to me. When her hand lands on my hip, her fingers digging in the sensitive spot from my contact with the bench, I can't help but hiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my hip is just a bit sore."

"Will you let me take a look at it, please?"

"Okay" I stand up before her and push my pants and boyshorts a bit down to reveal a nasty bruise.

"Ow, I'm going to get some cream in the bathroom, I'll be right back." It doesn't even take her a minute to come back and she sits down on her knees in front of my hip. Her fingertips gently trace the outlines of the bruise followed by her warm lips. There's so much emotion in this simple gesture, it makes me feel so much that expressing this in words would destroy the atmosphere, so I just wave my hand through her blonde locks and smile when she looks up to me.

After applying the cream we decide it's definitely time for breakfast so we head into the kitchen.

"I wanted to make some banana pancakes, but I can make something else if you want."

"Nope, I looooooove pancakes, although they're bad for my figure."

Her eyes are roaming my body, taking in every one of my curves. She licks her lips unconsciously before closing the distance between us. "There is nothing wrong with you're figure, in fact, I think you're gorgeous." Our foreheads are resting together, noses gently caressing, almost breathing each others air.

"I know, you've already told me that."

"I did?"

A soft giggle escapes my mouth. "You did."

"Well, I still think you're gorgeous." Her lips find mine, her tongue softly licking every inch of my pink cushions before pulling away with a smile on her face. I carefully lift myself on the kitchen counter, happy to watch my little German cook and well, stare a bit at the reason of my bruise, those never ending creamy legs! Her voice makes me look up, I am so busted!

"You're sure you're safe up there Torres?" she asks me teasingly. "Or you want me to put on some sweatpants? Because I would hate to see you fall of the kitchen counter and hurt yourself again!"

"No, why would I?"

"Because you're staring at my legs again and last time you did that, I remember a close contact with a bench!" She raises her eyebrows, a smirk present around her mouth.

"Stop mocking me my little German!" I narrow my eyes and point my finger to her, trying to look offended, but the twinkle in her eyes makes me loose my pokerface and I start laughing, immediately joined by my beautiful blonde. _Hmm, MINE, I like the sound of that._

"So what's the story between you and Henri? Last night he said that you were lovers once, which is strange since you're both gay!"

"You want to know about that?" She asks preparing the batter for the pancakes.

"Yes, tell me."

"Okay, but you have to know that it was a major disaster, so don't search for the logic in all of this, because there isn't any, just 2 fools with a very very very stupid idea!"

"Now you're making me curious!"

"Okay so, a couple of years ago, Henri and I were already best friends and we both just went through a bad break-up. Henri said he was through with men and I claimed to swear of women. We were determined to stay single because lovers only break your heart or consider you an experiment! So we just hang out as best friends and more frequently people began to ask us why we weren't together since we were perfect for each other, that's if you forget the fact the we are both gay! But after a while the thought of getting together grew on us and we decided to give it a try."

"But that's…" I start to say, but she interrupts me.

"I know I know, stupid idea! Nevertheless, we decided that perhaps we would be good together since we got along really well. But actually nothing much changed, we still hang out together like before, we walked hand in hand on the street, but we did that before as well and we kissed, just a simple kiss on the lips, which we've always done. One night we went to rent a movie and in the store we saw Henri's ex-boyfriend making out with someone new. Henri told me that it didn't bother him but I knew he was hurt. During the movie I noticed that he was crying so I pulled him in my arms holding him. He calmed down and I gave him a friendly peck on the lips, telling him I would always be there for him. For the first time, he kissed me back, like really kissed me. Although we'd never done that, it wasn't strange, it just felt comfortable, but nothing more. After that everything happened pretty fast and before I knew it, I had lost my clothes, except my panties and I was in Henri's bed. At that point, the feeling of comfort was completely gone and I got worried. First of all, I had never slept with a guy before, second, I've never wanted too and third I was about to go there. But all of a sudden Henri stopped and told me that he couldn't do this, he apologized, but I couldn't be more relieved! So I was like: thank god and can you please put on your boxers, I'm gay for heaven's sake!"

I can't hold back the laughter anymore and let it free.

"So lovers is a big word of you're referring to me and Henri, we never really got there and ew" she scrunches up her face at the thought "I even don't want to think about it!"

I hop from the counter and lean against the sink next to her. She's cutting banana's and I quickly snatch some pieces away.

"Heyhey, those are for the pancakes!"

"But I love banana's!" I say before stealing another piece.

"Torres you're a banana thief!"

"I've always loved banana's. As a child my mother had to hide the banana's or I would eat them all in one day. This hide and seek game led to arguments between my parents and I, and one day I was watching jungle book and I saw Mowgli eating banana's with the monkeys, so I shouted at my parents that even Mowgli, who was also a child, was allowed to eat as much banana's as he wanted. From then on, I had a new nickname Mowgli! That can be funny as a child, but when your parents call you like that at your party for your 16th birthday, you want to join the dark side in a switch!"

She's smiling at me, I think she doesn't mind me telling her all this things. I give her a quick peck on the lips and start setting the table. The sweet smell of pancakes fills the apartment and my mouth starts to water.

"First pancake is almost ready…Mowgli!" _Oh no she just didn't?_

"What did you call me?"

"I told you that the first pancake is almost ready…Mowgli!" She's trying to hide the amusement on her face, but I'm so not buying that.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? I think it's a cute petname, besides if you wear just red panties, you'd be like Mowgli's twin!" A smart woman knows when to run and so she does.

"You're so dead Hahn!" I shout and run after her.

"What happened to _my little German_?"

"Little German died the day Mowgli was born!" We play cat and mouse from room to room, she might be fast, but I'm faster, having played this game with my brother for many years, I know how to do it. I corner her in the living room, she can't escape me now. Her cheecks are rosy from running around and blonde locks are falling from her hair clip. _God she's beautiful…. FOCUS Torres FOCUS!_

"Do you promise to never call me that again?"

"I'll try?"

"Uhuh, not good enough! Promise!"

"Kiss me" she pleads. _Wwwwhat?_

"Don't distract me!"

"Kiss me"

"You're not in the position to ask anything Princess!"

"Kiss me"

"I … You ….. Damn it…. I can't resist you" before the last word is uttered, my lips have found hers.

Pancakes are forgotten as the air is filled by hushed whispers and soft moans…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Whisper against my skin (5a/6)****  
****Author:** rredken  
**Pairing:** callica  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Our ladies are still young. **Erica's POV!**  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

It's late in the evening and I just got home after an intense workout in the gym with Henri. A couple of days ago he let his eye fall on this Tarzanlookalike young man and since then he's obsessed with getting into shape, hoping that the object of his affection will notice him. And of course, he drags me along, but I don't mind, we both know we would do anything for each other. Due to this late gymsession, I haven't been able to see or talk to my raven haired beauty today. We've been dating now for over a good 3 weeks and it's going…*sigh*….wow! She is smart and beautiful and funny, oh god she's so funny, and caring and soft and gorgeous and delicious and …..yep, she is so…so…..just breathtaking….and not to forget a very talented kisser and she has wandering hands, god do I love the touch of those soft yet strong wandering hands! But most of all, she gets me and I get her…..we feel like one, minds and hearts united….

Outside mother nature is showing off her power in every way, thunder is growling like a caged animal trying to break free, the strong wind sweeps the leaves from the street, rain is pouring out of the sky, strikes of lightning cutting through the darkness. It's harsh, it's loud, it's anger on the highest level! But to me it's fascinating…..

I'm safely tucked inside, lying stretched out on the couch. Although it's already after 11pm I decide to give a quick call to my girl, just wanting to talk to her for a while. I dial her number, expecting her to pick up before her mobile rings twice just as usual, but today it takes a long time.

"Hello?" A tiny voice answers finally. Normally hearing her speak warms my heart immediately, but right now she seems scared or distant, something's so not okay and I'm concerned.

"Callie? Are you okay?"

"Yeahyeah I'm fine!"

"Cal you're lying."

"No I'm not …." The moment thunder slams into the night once again, I hear her breath hitch, almost like she's frightened.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Erica I'm fine." The sound of her voice is strange, like distant or muffled.

"Baby where are you? You seem so far away, I can barely hear you!"

"I'm in bed" she pauses for a second "with my head under the covers" she quickly blurts out.

"Why are you under the covers?"

"Because…because…there's a thunderstorm and it's awful, you know and if I stay under the covers I can't see the lightning and it blocks the sound."

"You want me to come over?"

"No it's okay, I'll just hide until it's over, I'm fine, really I'm okay" I know what she's trying to do, she's convincing herself "it's not like I'm afraid of thunderstorms, it's just" *BANG* It feels like heaven hast just split in 2 by the sound of it. She has stopped talking and I'm really worried now.

"Callie? Baby? You're still there?" Silence is all I hear until finally she whispers the words that make me jump up immediately. _"I'm scared…"_

"Just stay where you are, I'll be there in 15 minutes!" I jump up, grab my backpack, quickly shove some clothes in it and put my jacket on. Umbrella and bag in my hand, I head out, destination girlfriend. The wind and rain clutch themselves around my body, soaking my jeans, thunder and lightning clawing their way through the night.

Not even 10 minutes later I enter Callie's building coming to a stop at her door. I raise my hand to knock, but decide to see if the door's maybe open, she has this habit of keeping her door unlocked at night and fortunately for now, I can enter without any problem. All the lights are out in the room, the place only illuminated now and then by the harsh strike of lightning.

"Callie?" I ask softly while I walk to her bed, carefully not to trip over some bag she has left around.

"Erica?" I hear a muffled voice say.

"Where are you?"

"Under here" there's a hand grabbing my jeans from under the covers.

"Okay, let me just take of my shoes, jacket and pants cause they are soaked." I skip out from my wet clothes, leaving me in nothing more than a T-shirt and panties. Crawling under the covers, my girlfriend's lovely wandering hands find my naked skin which earns me a sexy groan from my Latina. I curl my body around hers, holding her as close as possible to protect her from her fear. I lean my head against hers, our noses just touching. "I'm here now, don't be scared" I whisper in the dark. Her lips brush tentatively over mine waiting for me to respond to her touch. I kiss her back, slow and tender, softly sucking on her lips. Even when she opens her mouth in silent invitation, the kiss stays soft. It speaks of trust and comfort and protection.

"Thank you for being here."

"There's nowhere else I'd want to be….although, I feel like I'm about to suffocate under these covers, can I poke my head out?" She giggles softly and pulls the covers down a bit. I shift so that I'm lying on my back. Immediately she snuggles up to me, throwing her leg over mine, her head resting on my shoulder. "You're comfortable like this baby?"

"Mmm….yeah" she sighs and pauses for a couple of seconds "tell me something".

"Ughhh?"

"Tell me something."

"About what?"

"You"

"What do you want to know?"

"How you where as a child."

"You want to know how I was as a kid?" I press a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Yes, all your embarrassing childhood stories." I can feel her smile against my neck and involuntary my lips curl up as well.

"And why would I tell you those?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and you're crazy about me and I'm hot and I'm a great kisser and did I mention that you think I'm sexy as hell?"

I can't help but burst out in laughter in which she joins me easily. "Before you're ego pushes me out of the bed, I'll tell you some stories!" Although I must admit to myself that everything she just said about herself is more than true. "Okay so here it goes. When I was 6, I got 2 guinea-pigs for my birthday, Miss Wink and her sister Miss Gloria. And don't laugh!" I feel her body shake a bit, trying to hold in her laughter at the names of my pets. "Miss Wink was a beautiful and classy white guinea-pig and I called her that because every morning when I went to see her, she would always wink at me…at least that's what I thought *chuckle*! Her sister had a bit the looks of a Latina, which reminded me of Gloria Estefan, so I named her Miss Gloria!"

"How can a guinea-pig have the looks of a Latina?"

"Miss Gloria was a cute redhead and I'm sure that if she could speak, she would have this heavy sexy southern accent, like she would say _Ola Erica_ with a strong rolling R. After school I would play with them, having teaparties and stuff, I loved them dearly, but they also loved each other, like…. very very much. So one day I told my dad that Gloria and Wink were really best friends because I saw them hugging each other. He asked me worried to define "hugging"! I dragged him to the garden and there we found Gloria on top of Wink, her little paws tightened around her sister's body and I told daddy _look that's how they hug!_" We both giggle and laugh at this memory of young innocent me.

"Do I need to worry when you tell me that you've hugged someone?" she asks me playfully.

"No!"

"So what happened with Miss Wink and Miss Gloria?"

"Well, first of all, my dad suggested to rename Miss Gloria to Mister Juan since SHE turned out to be a HE. And when Miss Wink became a mom, my parents convinced the school to take the guinea-pigs as educational animals. That way I could see them every day and the children could learn how to take care of animals. And since their family grew larger and larger, I assume they kept on the hugging habit! And that, my Callie, is one of my embarrassing childhood stories!"

"Tell me more."

"Caaaaaal, come on!"

"Please baby, for me."

She accentuates her plea by brushing her lips against my neck, teasingly nipping at the sensitive skin which she soothes with her warm tongue. I'm helpless against her touch, so I give in and let her in on another shameful event from my past.

"Okay, one more. As a kid I really loved fairytales and magic."

"Logic because you're a princess!" she pokes teasingly in my side.

"I could sit in the garden for hours imagining that I lived in a big pink castle where I had magical creatures to play with and a white unicorn and I could fly as well. I was a real daydreamer, often lost in my own world. The only thing that was missing was a lovely princess to marry!"

She suddenly pushes herself up a bit so that her face hovers over mine. In the dim light of the night, I can see the smirk playing around her lips.

"Erica Hahn….you wanted to marry a princess, a woman…..I think it's fair to say that you were already slightly gay back then, no?"

"Still am" I reply and bring her lips to mine. A quiet moan escapes me, loving the feel and taste of her. When she gently pulls back, I almost whimper at the loss of her warm mouth.

"Don't try to distract me from the rest of the story my little German!"

"Okay…so what do all the fairytales tell you about where princes or princesses come from? Right, a frog! So I started a desperate search for Kermit and found one at our neighbor's pond."

"Baby, tell me you didn't?"

"Oh I did! I grabbed him and gave it a big kiss in the hope that when I would open my eyes my lips would be attached to a gorgeous princess! Unfortunately, nothing magical happened and I was left with a quacking frog in my hand and a lot of slime on my mouth!"

"Eeewwww"

"I know! I was so disappointed and ran home crying straight into my mothers arms. When she looked at my face, I heard her gasp. Apparently my lips had swollen immensely due to the frog and my parents rushed me to hospital where I was diagnosed with an allergic reaction to Kermit!"

"God, you're so funny!" She nuzzles her face in the crook of my neck and snuggles even closer if that's possible. "Did you have to stay in hospital?"

"Yes just a couple of days till all the swelling was gone. But I stopped kissing frogs from then on!"

"I surely hope so my little German!" I can feel her yawn and wrap my arms around her tight.

"Go to sleep baby, I'm here."

"I love having you here" she says in a sleep filled voice.

I press a loving kiss on her temple, leaving my lips against her caramel skin. "And I love being here, I'm so glad that you let me be there for you cause…" a soft breathing can be heard through the room, yep my raven haired beauty has fallen asleep…..and this, holding her tight, knowing that she feels safe enough to let sleep take over, that I'm the one that makes her feel safe, this is where it's all about…..my girl. Although I know that she's asleep and won't hear me, I finish my sentence needing to tell this, even if it's only to the darkness of the night. "…cause it's true what you said, you're my girlfriend and I am absolutely crazy about you and you're so hot and a great kisser and sexy in a breathtaking way and I lo…..my heart is yours….".

The next morning I wake up due to my alarm on my mobile. It is still early since I have to train the boys before class starts. I try to reach over to shut off the alarm but I'm kept firmly in place by a warm gorgeous Latina who's lying on top of me. _Hmm is there a better way to wake up?_

"Cal baby, I need to get up."

"Just five more minutes" she groans.

"You can sleep some more, but I need to get ready for the training of the boys' team. Can I use your shower?"

"Sure" she releases the death grip she has on me and let me get out of the bed. I instantly miss her warmth and closeness and have to fight the urge to crawl back under the covers for some cuddling with my girl, but unfortunately duty calls. "Clean towels are on the shelf next to the shower" she murmurs while burying her head under the covers.

I quickly take a shower and get dressed. I packed some low fitting yoga pants (so low that I always go commando in it), a tank top and my favorite hoodie. It seems like a warm day, so I decide not to punt on the hoodie, but take it with me. When I get out of the bathroom, my Callie is awake, still lying in bed with her head propped up on an elbow. Her eyes are twinkling mischievously while she looks me up and down, _guess she likes my outfit *smile*_ With her finger she motions me to come to her. I walk over to her coming to a stop right before the bed and toss my sweater on the ground. Her eyes are travelling from my hips slowly up to the strip of naked skin that's visible just above the waistband of my pants. She's seducing me with her eyes and the shiver that runs through my body betrays my state of excitement….. Her fingertips graze my naked skin soon followed by her lips and tip of her tongue. My hands go to her hair, fingering her dark curls, wanting to keep her right where she is.

"Cal…..you're driving me crazy" I manage to push out in a husky tone.

"Hmm" her appreciative groan vibrates against my hip "that's exactly what your testeroni's will think when they see you in this outfit!"

"Mmmmy…..wwwhat?"

"Your testeroni's, the boy's team, they'll surely appreciate coach Erica this morning" she looks up to me with her dark brown eyes and says "almost as much as me" before cupping my face kissing me deeply. I can't help but smile at her nickname for the boy's team _my testeroni's _*chuckle* "Now go and be brilliant my little German, then come back here, I'll have breakfast ready." I give her a quick kiss and with a huge smile on my face I walk to the park for training, thinking that today is definitely a good day!

After the training I'm impatient to have breakfast with my goddess and almost run to her place. When I get to her floor I hear music coming from the castle. Not wanting to disturb her, I quietly open the door where I am met with the most cute and at the same time most sexy sight ever! *swallow* My Callie is dancing on her bed in a tight grey T-shirt showing of her lovely curves and baby pink Bjorn Börg boys shorts wearing white sunglasses! I recognize the tunes of Fame which my raven haired beauty sings along, her hips swaying to the beat.

"_Baby look at me  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest_

I got more in me  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hands  
Don't you know who I am

Remember my name 

_Fame"_ she shouts and turns around coming to a sudden stop when she notices me leaning against the door. She is sooooo adorable….. She takes of her sunglasses and rushes to me, taking my hands in hers. "Baby, take off your pants and dance with me, this is so a panties-song."

"Cal, I can't!"

"Yes you can."

" No cause I'm not wearing any panties, but I'll dance with you."

"Erica Hahn, I think you're just wearing really embarrassing flowery granny panties and don't want me to see them!" she wiggles her finger at me while her hips keep on swaying to the beat.

"Listen, I'm not joking, I'm just not wearing any!"

"Yeah right' she says and in one swift movement, she reaches behind me and shoves her hands in my pants to drag them down. We both gasp in surprise and satisfaction at the feeling of her cupping my naked ass. "Oh God, you weren't lying" is her response and I can see her eyes getting darker. Before I can reply, my back hits the door as she crushes our lips together, her hands don't seem to have any intention of leaving my pants anytime soon…. Her touch takes me away to the land of fairytales, cause my Callie, she truly is the magic of my life…

Lid of washing machine for snow slide, mother very angry

Kissed a frog to see if it would turn into a princess, I was born a lesbian, got a rash from the frog and had to be brought into the hospital

Practised kissing, got hickeys all over my arms, got grounded for 2 weeks


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Whisper against my skin (5b/6)****  
****Author:** rredken  
**Pairing:** callica  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Our ladies are still young. **Callie's POV!**  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

We have been dating now for more than 7 weeks….7 beautiful weeks. I feel a smile take over my face when I realize for the thousand time how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend. I really think I found my soulmate in Erica, she's the better part of me, my missing piece…

But today unfortunately my Princess is ill. She's been coughing and sneezing for a couple of days now and yesterday she had a fever. I convinced her to go to the doctor who confirmed what I already suspected, bronchitis! Despite this, she did go to the club last night after trying to reach someone to replace her, but failing when Layla turned out to be out of town for the weekend and Tommy was in bed with the flu. It's now 10.30 am Saturday morning and I'm stuffing my backpack with some meds, soup, fruit, 2 textbooks and my laptop. She called me 20 minutes ago, sounding lousy and extremely ill. Although she wants me to stay at home, I told her I'm coming over to take care of her. Her protest was weak and probably more not wanting to be a burden. I check to see if I have everything and head out.

It only takes me a couple of minutes to get there. 2 weeks ago or so we exchanged keys because that way it would be easier to stay at each others place without having to wait till the other is there. Ever since that moment, on some nights that Erica works at the club but I stay at home, she sneaks in the middle of the night in bed with me, just to catch a couple of hours of sleep together, mmmmmmmmmmmmm I love to wake up with her body curled around me, her hot breath tickling my neck, just delicious!

I open the door quietly and step inside. The living area is empty, my girl is probably lying in bed. I put the soup and fruit in the fridge and make my way to the bedroom. When I enter, my Princess is sitting on the edge of the bed in a tanktop and PJ pants. She's normally the strongest person I know, but right now she looks so small even fragile and it almost breaks my heart to see her in this state. Her usually bright blue eyes aren't twinkling, they hold nothing else than a plea to take care of her.

"Oh baby, come here" I say softly and I kneel at the side of the bed wrapping my arms around her. "Shhhh it's okay I'll take care of you." I continue to hush soothing words into her ear while my hands rub comforting circles on her back. Hearing her swallow and the wetness against my neck makes me pull back to look at her.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

Tears are silently rolling down on her pale cheeks. "I feel so awful and it ….. shouldn't be like this." Her voice is hoarse, she probably has a painful throat.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me Cal, I'm a mess and ….it shouldn't be like this….you should find me sexy and irresistible and I should romance you and seduce you and …."

I can't help but smile at her words, she wants to do this so right, but really she doesn't have to do an effort, just her as she is feels right to me and frankly, nothing else matters. "You remember that time a couple of weeks ago when you were standing at my door and I didn't want to let you in?" There's always one curly blonde lock that goes wild and hangs before her eyes, just as it does now. I tenderly brush it out of her face while I feel her nod. "I didn't want to let you in because I looked horrible due to the draining under my sink got blocked and exploded while I was trying to fix it?" I see her lips curl up in a smile and I'm relieved when she chuckles.

"You opened the door soaked to the bone with some tool in your hand, ready to attack the sink again. There was this little piece of lettuce stuck in your hair and you had a streak of some black dirt on your cheek."

"And what did you tell me?"

"That you looked so badass and could be my plumber every day!"

I roll my eyes at her answer, but it's true, that's what she told me, among other things. "In all honesty baby, I, Callie Torres am badass!" I reply mocking her a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

A small smile creeps around her lips while she caresses my face with utter tenderness. "I have a badass hot girlfriend" she whispers while her eyes show all the pride these words bring with them. My heart swells at this sight, even ill she can shoot me straight to the top.

"That you have! Now what else did you say, apart from the fact that you advised me to take a shower?"

"I told you that you always look gorgeous, even when soaked, dirty and with garbage in your hair, you were still my raven haired beauty…"

"So believe me when I tell you that you are unbelievable beautiful, even when you're ill like today, you take my breath away and you'll always be my little German..." I press my lips softly against hers and hear the tiny sigh that escapes her. "Okay, so now what about you get back into bed and I'll go make you some hot lemon water to soften your throat?"

I quickly go into the kitchen and bring some water with fresh lemon juice to the boil and put a good scoop of sugar in it. I decide to pour myself a cup as well, loving this drink since the first time my mum made it for me. With two hot steaming mugs in my hands, I walk very careful into the bedroom where Erica is propped up against the headboard.

"One hot lemon water for the sexy blond in the corner, please madam" I say quite theatrical as I hand her one of the mugs. A small twinkle flickers through her eyes and I'm glad that I'm able to lighten the mood a bit. I kick of my shoes and climb into bed. "Be careful baby, it's very hot, just take some little sips."

"Mmm, this feels good, thank you" she croaks out almost inaudibly.

"It's _mi magia de limón _mi belleza!''

''I don't understand a word of it, but it sounded very sexy" she puts her mug on the bedside table and snuggles up to me. She places her head on my chest while her fingertips softly caress the sensitive skin under my collarbone. "You can talk to me in Spanish any time baby" she whispers.

"But you just said you don't speak Spanish?"

"I don't, but hearing you….such a turn on" *groan*

"Hey you" I say poking her playfully in her side "no dirty thoughts, you're ill, remember? And by the way, don't turn my childhood memory in something naughty!" I can feel her smiling against my chest and I can't help but smile with her. "So as I was saying, as a kid when I had a cold, mi mama always made this for me. She told me it was magia de limón, lemon with magical powers, and it would make me feel better in no time. And it did! I also was so into magic at that time, I even had a little pink magic suitcase which contained my cloak, hat and wand and all kind of different magical tools."

"Aw, my little pink magician!"

"Don't make fun of me because I was good, in fact I was so good I totally rocked the talentshow in first grade, just for your information!"

"You're cute…"

"Well don't tell anyone, that would so ruin my badass reputation."

"Shouldn't you be studying? I know you have an important test next week."

I roll my eyes at this question, I take my studies very serious, yet people, especially my mama, keep on checking if I'm pushing myself hard enough.

"And don't roll your eyes at me…." _How does she know…_?

"Did my mother dragged you to the dark side with her?"

"Ughh?"

"Mi mama always wants to make sure I'm studying hard enough, although my good grades are the prove that in fact I am doing the best I can. Sometimes I think she secretly made some kind of studypact with the devil, almost smelling when I drop my books for a minute."

"I know you're working hard, but it's so important for your future."

"Oh God, just when I thought that you couldn't go higher in my mums ranking, you do, she's gonna carry you around on a golden plate!" I feel her lift her head slightly of my chest so her gaze meet mine. There's some worry swimming in her blue eyes together with something I think is slight excitement.

"You told your mum about me?"

"Well, actually she beat me to it. I was talking about how everything is going and that you took me to this fabulous little Italian place, when all of a sudden she said that she could hear that you make me happy, and it's true, you do make me happy…Then she went on and on about my classes and grades, I informed her that you support me in my studies and make sure that I do everything I need to do. And she was like 'oh mija, God must have answered my prayers by sending Erica to you, I think I love her already!'. Dramatic and over the top, I know, but still, you must be her favorite person since that phonecall!" _*giggle*_

"You make me happy too" she whispers before grazing my lips softly with hers. She pulls away far too quick for my liking.

"You're okay?"

"It feels like there's a weight on my chest, it's difficult to breathe."

"Okay, I can help you with that, just lay down for a sec." I reach into my bag and take out the menthol cream.

"What's that?"

"That's menthol cream which opens your airways and makes breathing a lot easier." I rub the menthol paste in my hands to warm it up and lay down on my side next to my girl. Her gaze is intense, her eyes not leaving my hand. I slip my fingers under the hem of her top and slowly push further until I reach the valley between her breasts. The first skin on skin contact makes her gasp and I close my eyes, still my hand for a moment reveling in this softness. I lean into her and nuzzle my nose against her neck, peppering her with light butterfly kisses, filling my longs with her scent. "You smell delicious my little German." I feel her chuckle slightly and return my gaze to hers.

"You do know that you're kind of obsessed right?"

"I'm obsessed with you" I say while for the first time letting my fingers meet the swell of her breast. _God, she feels exhilarating, I could touch her forever….._ My hand seems to have a mind of her own and wanders the creamy skin, rubbing, softly massaging, exploring every inch it can find. I keep my touch gentle and caring, staying away from her nipples. I hear her swallow audibly.

"Could we ….." her voice comes out raspy and this time I don't think it's due to her bronchitis "uhm, could we repeat this specific action sometime when I'm feeling better so I can enjoy it more?"

"Sure, but I think you're enjoying it now too…" Her eyes follow mine and stop at the sight of her nipples pushing against the fabric of her top.

"Oh God, I'm too ill to be even embarrassed!"

"Don't be, I'm glad you react to my touch."

"Oh baby, believe me, you have nothing to worry on that part."

"Good" I say with a smile so wide that my cheecks ache. Although all the cream has been spread out over her chest, I reluctantly pull my hand back from under her top. "As nice as this was for both of us, I think you're in need of some serious sleep and I have a textbook waiting with my name on it. Okay?"

She nods her head and I make a quick run to the bathroom to wash my hands and bring us some water. When I come back into the bedroom, she's lying on her side, almost half asleep. I let my finger brush faintly over her nose causing her to wake up. "It's time to take your meds baby and then you can go to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Ofcourse, I'm not leaving your side until Monday morning." I make myself comfortable on the bed and she snuggles up to me, her head on my shoulder. "Try to sleep a bit, I'm here….."

"Thank you for taking care of me" she mumbles against my shirt.

I take my textbook and start reading chapter 11. I'm in deep concentration when a loud snore carves trough the silent apartment. _Is this my little German?_ I place a light kiss on her forehead and reread the last lines of page 132. *snore* _Man, I didn't know such a big noise could come out of my girl!_ _They always say that the snoring from some people could be misinterpreted as the felling of trees and listening to my sleeping beauty…she's a serious threat for the rainforest!_


End file.
